


青い紙     The Light Cyan Paper

by sissikahn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bottom Sakaki, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

 

这是一个凤长太郎不能理解的梦。  
从第一次由父母带着去音乐会开始，他就没有以这种态度聆听过任何人的演奏。焦躁不安，手忙脚乱，凤不知道自己是在怀里揣了几只受惊的兔子还是别的原因，竟在乐曲还没结束的时候便在椅子上扭动起来。像个刚上幼儿园只想着窗户外面会不会有妈妈的孩子那样，凤坐不住了。反手攀着椅背，不停地摩擦着自己的脊梁和肩胛，还不知道是几天没洗澡了浑身痒痒。而更叫人尴尬的是小腹鼓胀着，酸软麻痹的感觉一阵接着一阵，就算使劲用两条大腿摩擦中间那被裤子勒得有些紧的部位，也缓解不了多少。  
演出前没去过洗手间吗？中场休息的时候没有排上队吗？凤着急地四处张望，可周围没有其他人，没有人能陪他离开这里。  
关键问题是，演出还在继续。  
这才是凤最不能理解的部分——不远处那个静静地弹着钢琴的男人，是他的老师榊太郎。  
榊太郎不是凤的启蒙老师，但只有他让凤真正迷上学习钢琴这件事。刚进冰帝幼稚舍那会儿，一旦能有现场聆听榊演奏钢琴的机会，凤都不会放过；即便是后来父母托友人请榊来当他的老师之后，每一次示范他都一定会认认真真地听，绝没有不耐烦的时候。  
现在，榊就坐在钢琴边，垂着双眼，沉醉在音乐里，尽管看不见双手的动作，但凤知道那些指尖上是什么样的风景……听得出来，乐曲接近尾声，可是凤长太郎却坚持不住了。  
这到底是怎么回事……紧抓着椅子坐垫边缘，凤压抑着从腹部一直扩散到双脚上的酥麻感觉，但还是管不住互相蹭来蹭去的腿。两条小腿都拧在了一起，手指快在椅子下面挖出一个个凹陷的小孔，凤死死闭着双眼以为自己会就此失去一切知觉，但琴键敲击之下一个个音符紧紧团抱着拥堵进他的耳朵，出奇响亮，黏着在耳道里，忽略不了。  
谁来帮帮他？凤一想起老师还坐在那边，还在弹琴，他觉得眼泪都要挤出来了。  
榊老师专心致志地演奏，却被他浪费了。  
那是他最尊敬的老师啊！  
老师……老师……  
对了，还有老师……挣扎中凤猛地抬起眼睛，他都忘了这是榊的演奏，他只想有人能帮帮他，他想让榊把他从这窘迫的境地中解脱出来……  
榊抬起眼睛越过钢琴看向他。那眼神里没有责备，也不是关切，说不定老师根本没有意识到凤的存在，眼神根本就是越过他和那孤零零的椅子，在空气中找寻一个漫无目的的焦点。  
即便是这样的眼神，凤也觉得是被老师察觉了，被看透了，这缺乏礼节的行为，不堪的举动，都被榊太郎尽收眼底。  
凤止不住颤抖。他明白榊不会怪他，可依旧寒战一般地抽着手脚，直到摩擦着裆部的双腿完全放松下来，直到他彻底清醒过来。  
就是这样的梦。没有鬼怪妖兽，没有疼痛死亡，凤长太郎心慌意乱地做了个噩梦。  
……还好是个梦。  
可是，为什么会做这样的梦？里面的每个细节都是他熟悉的，可加在一起全然陌生，就算是能见到榊老师，梦里的榊也有一种未曾见过的错觉。  
……老师呢？凤盯着天花板和窗帘间的空隙眨了眨眼。  
春假第二天。如果现在还是学期中，那今天应该去榊老师家练琴了；可是这个春假老师安排好要去海外，所以今天的课程取消了。  
这是怎么回事，总不会是因为太想去老师家练琴而做噩梦了吧？他知道这不可能，虽然过去他常有假期离开学校太久而心慌的情况，但不曾像现在这般严重。动了动身体，凤确定梦里那些不适的感觉现在一样都没有，决定翻个身继续睡个好觉……  
一种冷冰冰湿漉漉的触感爬在他身上。  
像是有条蛇窝在他的睡裤里。  
凤长太郎过完春假就是冰帝学园的国一学生了，这样的触感没理由被孩童常用的说辞应付过去。他猛地起身，借着渐渐亮起的床头灯光发现自己的秘密。  
他知道那是什么——班级里已经有男生经历过，而且生理常识也是大家都学过的，只不过他没想过这种变化会伴随着如此平凡而奇怪的梦境来临。  
从某种意义上来说，凤长太郎已经不是个男孩，而是个男人了。年纪和年级都不是最重要的，他只是有点想弄明白，这对他究竟意味着什么。  
似乎有一条吐着毒信的巨蛇，用尾巴勾着莫名其妙的梦来过了。梦的内容尚且清晰，一瞬间就变成毒蛇的痕迹，代替消失不见的蛇缠绕在他的身上。  
梦里有什么？钢琴，音乐，椅子，榊太郎。这里面必定有个罪魁祸首，引来令人恐惧的恶蛇，凤想把它找出来。  
……不，肯定不会是钢琴，他是那样喜欢坐在琴凳上敲键盘的感觉；肯定不会是音乐，从他很小的时候就陪伴在他身边的朋友，给他最真挚友谊的朋友；并且，肯定不会是榊老师，肯定不会是榊老师……  
那只剩下那张椅子。凤一脸沮丧地得出这个答案，又沮丧地想起裤子里残存的液体。此时此刻，在这个春假第二天的凌晨，他根本无法跟父母开口说出自己巨大的变化，他唯一能想起的是——幸好没弄到床单上，否则洗起来肯定会惊动家里的任何一个人。  
凤关了床头灯，蹑手蹑脚地溜下床，双手直直地扯着睡裤的腰带往房间里的卫生间走去，生怕裤子上湿粘的部分再贴上自己的皮肤。他即将成为国中生，他终于有了独立的房间和卫生间，正巧为他这个重大时刻带来方便。  
他现在跟很多同学都不一样了。凤一边用纸擦着身体擦着内裤一边思考着。他能告诉谁吗？他学校里的同学只会若无其事地在别的男孩面前露出吹牛一般的神情，炫耀起这件在凤看来总有点不光彩的事迹。凤绝不会如此，对这件事，他郑重无比。  
可是，这样一件郑重的事，他却找不到任何一个人宣布。  
当纸不再起作用的时候，凤决定悄悄在洗脸池里放水；当冷水没过他的内裤和他的指尖时，他又突然想起方才他最后见过的人。  
榊老师……这么想起他来真是太奇怪了，可是梦里的榊老师也是被蛇强行带来的，凤没办法这么快忘掉。  
别傻了，这种事怎么能去跟老师讲。他嘲笑起突发奇想的自己，可脑子里回旋着的全都是榊太郎的联系方式。  
别傻了，老师现在正在国外，他不会接电话的。将裤子狠狠地压在水里，不一会儿就看见水面上漂着星星点点残痕，凤控制不住思路，也甩不开那些飞舞着的数字。  
别傻了，除了上课，老师根本记不住你的样子，更不会理会你的生活。这都是同学们私底下议论冰帝学园那些老师的话，凤知道榊老师绝对不是那样的人，可忍不住按开洗脸池的下水口，让满心那些为榊太郎说的好话跟着浮在水上的罪证一起冲刷到看不见的地方。  
……不能去找老师……面对湿透的内裤，他断断续续地想起已开始逐渐模糊的梦境，光裸的双腿不自觉地挤在一起，像是梦里令人惊慌失措的知觉又全数回来了……  
这到底是怎么回事？他到这个年纪，从未像现在这样眉头紧皱，连续上涌的情绪没有名字，直勾勾地盯紧被他重新扔回池底的裤子，甚至想把自己的面孔都埋进去。  
这样下去可不行。凤抬起头来，终于第一次看见这张突然脱离了男孩身份的脸。  
它好像不再叫做凤长太郎了。  
凤长太郎的一切都变得截然不同了。


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

 

一个春假的时间，镜子里的长太郎就快长到镜子外面去了。  
幼稚舍时代的凤跟班级里其他男同学站在一起并没有突出的地方，差不多的身高差不多的身材，除了六年级那个从英国转来的奇怪男孩以外，整个班级的孩子穿着校服塞在一起都像一个模子里刻出来似的。春假一过，大家仿佛急着宣布自己的成长，痴头怪脑地变成了乱七八糟的陌生模样——A班的前田染了头发，B班的德永左边打了三个耳洞还肿着，C班的大川顶了个很浓的妆容却以为大家都看不出来……从开学典礼起，过去的同学没日没夜地讨论着别人的头头面面是是非非，连小学时那分明的男女壁垒都在一瞬间消失殆尽，剩下的只有喳喳和嘎嘎的音质不同。  
而凤长太郎没有太多供人闲话的事情，他最大的变化，只是长高了。  
升国中之前冰帝学园更换了校服的细节设计，家里迫不及待地给凤备下了一整套新版，可真到了开学第一天往他身上一放才知道，又得多花一笔钱重新买了。裤筒露出的不只是脚腕，还有不短的一截小腿，衬衫的袖口也抵不住春风里尚未褪去的寒意，需要费很大的力气才能把袖扣勉强塞进扣眼里；幸好凤只是抽长了身体，并没有发胖，否则完全没有可穿的校服这开学第一天还真不知该如何应付过去。  
凤看起来差不多都有180公分了。虽然这身高小六时就在转学生那里见过，可真等它长到自己身上，他就像是被断去了手脚似的，站在为“男孩长太郎”准备的镜子前一动不动，任由家人上下摆弄。镜子里的凤长太郎也一动不动，看着他——他们俩的脸跟假期之前比起来并没有太大的变化，或许只是下巴尖了点儿，或许根本不是，那多出来的腿和胳膊似乎是被最老套的魔术镜子变出来的，似乎伸手摸一摸就明白一切都是假的。  
他真的伸手摸了摸，可伸出手的位置就错了，镜子内外一起错了——那不是从前的凤长太郎。  
刹那间第一个蹦出来的就是春假里做的梦。凤忘了自己还记得，梦里他的脊背一直在痒，四肢也一直在痒，蹭来蹭去都没有缓解的方法；这么看来，真的有另一个凤长太郎，躲在他过去的躯壳里，等着他松懈的时候，擅自跑出来顶替了原先的那个孩子。  
另一个凤长太郎一定是个邪恶的魔鬼。那天早晨凤用清水消灭了恶魔出现的证据，可是现在恶魔笑眯眯地站在镜子里，用那长手长脚昭告路过的所有人，他来了，而且他再也不走了。  
这下想藏也藏不住了。凤目瞪口呆地离开家，走着走着，拎着包的手便捏住了领口，露在空气中的皮肤冷飕飕的，被校园里嗡嗡的笑闹声刮出火辣辣的疼痛。  
他们都发现了……出挑的身高简直是把他埋在身体里的秘密一起说了出来，让怀着两个秘密的凤一个也保守不住。  
新班级里的同学一半都是凤熟悉的，不论男女围过来感叹起他的身高。凤笑着，有些尴尬，他觉得这群人至少有一半都不认识，至少他过去从未在这个角度看过他们，可他们都认识他，一眼认出了另一个凤长太郎。  
他是真的被替换了。  
不过令凤欣慰的是，他们的话里只说起了身高，没有人察觉他的另一个秘密。  
不，没准儿他们已经知道了，但都把恶意的笑脸收起来，在背后议论凤的另一个秘密。  
不，不对，他们肯定还不知道，这些人只是同学，同班六年和同班一年并没有多少区别，他们的眼睛只看得见外面的变动，他们还不知道……  
他们还都不知道凤已经变成男人了。  
“……老师，我回答不出来！”一开学就懒洋洋的声音从背后响起，凤下意识地耸了耸肩膀，像是预知了对方会提到他一般，“凤挡住黑板了，我刚才都没有听课。”  
同班的宫下应付不了老师的问题就开始无理取闹，凤很讨厌这样的态度，更何况他被无辜地牵扯进来。  
开学第一节课音乐教室的座位一直都是随便坐的，直到班级分好小组以后，大家才会根据小组聚在一起。凤直接坐在第一排，可惜他忘记了如今的身高配着他在课堂上端正的坐姿，会立即激起“民愤”。在听见宫下抱怨的第一时间转过头去，凤弓起肩背低声道歉，但他心里塞着种种不满，道歉只是礼仪和习惯而已，他没有必要为此道歉。  
这不怪他，第一排是他的，尤其是离钢琴最近的位置。  
升上国中，他终于可以每周听榊太郎上音乐课了。  
跟国中第一节音乐课比较起来，凤在幼稚舍上的音乐课到底算什么啊！以“培养兴趣”为借口的游戏课程，那些音乐老师从里到外根本没有一点诚意！那些清脆的声音和堆出来的笑脸不过是哄小孩的玩意儿，凤所需要的，早就远远不止那些了。  
而榊老师，榊老师上课的时候根本没有带课本或是其他的材料。但是，不论他是坐在那里还是斜倚在钢琴边，他本人都是音乐，完整的音乐。  
榊太郎一贯西装革履，认真打理齐整的头发，仔细修整过的眉毛和指甲，胸前口袋中的手绢，靠近一点就能闻到的香水气味……这都是凤自小熟悉的东西，日复一日，静立在时间之中，纹风不动的优雅与冷淡；像是要用那种静止的态度反衬出凤时时刻刻的不同，在新学期的第一天便直面了被魔鬼占领的凤长太郎，跟房间里那面镜子似的，映射出前后截然不同的光景。  
总觉得自己被觉察了被看破了，凤还没来得及撞上榊的目光，就赶紧缩起手脚垂下脑袋，隐蔽在缩小了一半的衣服里。  
新学期的第一节课，榊点名神游许久的学生回答问题却遭遇了这种无理取闹，他脸上不见变色，但眼神挪到扭转身体的凤那边去了。  
“你不说我还没有发现，这原来是凤同学。”没有哪个老师希望在第一节课上发火，榊接过宫下的玩笑，顺嘴继续下去，“看来下节课你们有必要换个位置，或者，干脆在同一个小组，你们可以并排坐下了。”  
凤知道老师是在开玩笑，可又不由地想起，也许短短一个春假老师就认不出他来了，就算因为他巨大的变化，那也真是薄情到可怜的地步。  
而且……凤憋了一段时间才迎上榊的目光，带着点战战兢兢；榊却已不再看他，停止了上个环节的话题，手指贴着衣摆，向着钢琴边走去。  
那手指……凤记得那手指是他在梦里没见过的，但梦里那些音乐都是由那手指演奏出来的……该死，他又想起了那个梦，并且伴随着渐强的琴音，他似乎又沉浸在了那个梦里，跟榊遥遥相对，中间隔着一架钢琴。  
他跟老师隔着一架钢琴，被可怕的椅子不停地折磨着。连耳道里的音乐都重叠起来，凤被音乐钉在椅子上，可胸口装着一颗蹦跳着要强行挣脱出去的心脏，令他只是坐在音乐教室里便失魂落魄地无所适从。  
此刻的凤再也不敢抬头看向钢琴后面的榊，没来由地，他总觉得只需要再多看一眼，他藏在身体最深处的秘密就会被老师挖出去。  
那个叫凤长太郎的男孩变了。  
不提梦境，这是凤第一次无法集中注意欣赏榊的演奏，尽管每个音符都被他据为己有，可还是忘了如何把它们正确组合到一起。真是不得了的罪过。  
默念着希望老师不要发现他的异样，凤总算熬到下课，期待了好几年的第一节音乐课竟然这么被他毁了，他不敢相信，几乎想要落荒而逃……  
“只是缺了一节钢琴课，你就变成其他人了，长太郎。”  
老师发现了！老师果然发现了！凤被熟悉的称呼阻断了脚步，他听不出话里有玩笑的意味，他只听见了责备，责备他这节课不能专心，责备他于慌乱中落下钢琴课业，责备他在榊不知道的地方擅自变成了男人……  
老师果然能觉察一切。凤苦涩地想。之前赌气似的将老师和内裤一起按进洗脸池的工夫都白费了，他就算瞒得过家人，也瞒不过榊太郎。  
“这高度都快赶上我了——怎么一脸病恹恹的样子？”现在榊真的不比凤高出多少，被审视着的孩子却似乎一点都不高兴，垂头丧气地等着批评，引来男人不解的眼神，“看起来太瘦了，如今可不能只吃小孩子的饭量啊，长太郎。”  
老师在关心他，不管这是真情假意，凤都能为此焦躁到无地自容。他必须说点什么，可绞尽脑汁只能想起跟钢琴有关的话题。  
“老师，我想补课。”凤毫无关联地突然说道，音量很大，在课后安静的音乐教室里回荡着，又撞进自己的耳朵里，“春假我没能上课，我想补课。”  
榊没想到他说出这样的要求，思索片刻才回答：“可以，等我安排一下时间。”“老师，可以现在就补吗？”没有任何理由，凤仅仅是按照舌头上的冲动，自顾自地坚持道。  
现在补？不可能的！凤自己也明白，一是没有到放学的时间，二是新学期伊始老师们的工作都很忙碌，不可能的；但他还是想坚持，无理取闹地拖住榊的脚步，早忘了方才到底是谁想快点离开此地。  
可是榊没有被他留下，反倒望着他迈开步子：“现在不行，长太郎。”  
为什么？不想接受拒绝的意思，凤偏过脑袋。  
“部活动会迟到的。”  
部活动？  
“别忘了我是网球部的监督啊，长太郎。”  
……对了，网球……凤如梦初醒般意识到这个问题。  
还有网球。


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

 

“双发失误！0—40！”  
眼睁睁地看着自己快要丢掉发球局，凤看了看握拍的手——力量大得出奇大得无法控制，这不是过去熟悉的网球运动，由于忽然增强的臂力与腰力，凤找不到发球的手感，不听话的小球一次次地脱离他的掌控，笔直地穿过对手身侧，冲向球场边的护网上去。  
完全不在界内。凤意识到这个问题，尽量调整了力度和角度，可球的走势不在他的预料当中；出界或是触网，他的球在这两个极端间来回跳跃，没有准确的时候。  
“怎么了？一开始气势汹汹地打出那么猛的发球，没想到……噗哈哈哈……”对手是个国三的学长，但看起来比凤要矮上不少；他不得不承认第一次面对这个国一生的发球时真是差点吓破胆子，不过如今情势已定，他没有必要担惊受怕，这大个子的国一生只是空有蛮力罢了。  
他要好好教训一下这个入部第一周就不知天高地厚要向三年级准正选挑战的毛头小子，冰帝网球部可不是好混的地方。  
凤长太郎虽然没有将网球作为自己最重要的兴趣爱好，但也是从小坚持至今的运动锻炼方式，这么大的失误就算是刚开始学习的时候也不曾有过。  
原因是什么？一切又要归于他身上令人忐忑的变化，陌生的力量从他的身体里满溢出来，把网球拍粘在他的手上，甩都甩不掉。  
这样的力量在同龄人眼中肯定是惹人羡慕的事，可凤一点都不这么觉得，他担心它破坏了自己的计划。  
他想当正选。  
冰帝学园的网球部成员多达二百人，正选、准正选名额数来数去也就十多个；每两周都有部内比赛，如果在比赛中正选败下阵来，那就等于永久失去正选的资格，所以那些人一个比一个强大，努力保证自己在部里的地位。普通部员跟正选有天壤之别，不说训练内容，就是活动室也安置在网球场的两端，除了球场上，很难遇见。  
而在冰帝一直以忙碌闻名的网球部监督也从不会关注普通部员的日常训练。  
自从加入网球部，凤偶尔看见榊太郎，都是因为正选们占领了球场，开始为准备校际网球比赛做准备。凤作为一个新加入的国一生，根本没有靠近的可能，更别说请榊老师为他指点一下了。  
这跟他申请入部的时候想象的完全不同。上国中之前家里就为凤的部活动选择问题进行分析与讨论——在凤最感兴趣的音乐方面，冰帝最强的社团应该是合唱团了，常驻全国大赛的前五名，如果他加入，之后的荣誉都能累计进入他的履历中，若是能够占据主要位置，那更是不可多得的成就——这些计划凤都很赞同，直到他意识到冰帝合唱团跟榊根本没有任何关系。  
连合唱团的钢琴伴奏也是个凤没怎么接触过、上了年纪的女教师。  
这不是凤想要的社团生活。不顾家人的反对，他申请了网球部，对他来说是个很难出头的社团，无论人数，还是竞争强度。  
就连个人能力也距离悬殊。入部后第一次部内比赛，凤是申请参加的少数几个新生之一，对手都是二年级三年级的；正选，准正选，为正选地位摩拳擦掌了两年的前辈，一个个志得意满，在比赛之前都觉得胜利是囊中取物的事，就连参加比赛的其他几个新生也都拿出了十二分饱满的斗志，相较之下，站在他们当中鹤立鸡群般的凤却显得畏畏缩缩。  
左边球场有个一年级的，跟凤一样来自冰帝幼稚舍，听说家里开道场，打起网球来都摆着武术似的姿势，一身嚣张的气焰，好像正选就是专门为他设的，目空一切地把三年级的对手逼到死角里。凤完全不能拿出那样的架势，也没有那种必胜的决心。  
右边过去两个球场那个一年级就是小六时从英国转学到凤他们班级的奇怪孩子，高大的身躯总让人以为弄错了年级；他稳重淡定地站在球场上，就像一座山似的，岿然不动，面无表情，似乎也没有什么求胜的决心，可总是能准确地回击对手的攻势，稳扎稳打地一一化解。凤做不到，他连自己的身体都无法击败，连一个发球都无法拿下，明明对手并不是不可一世的强敌，但他先一步输给了自己。  
如果能好好利用这股力量，说不定就可以取胜……凤忽地紧握住球拍，忽地又松开，反复几个来回，也找不准手指安放的位置。真是可恶，这样下去他身上肯定透露出败相，肯定无法再前进一步争取正选的位置……  
更无法在网球上也得到老师的教导……  
远远的，他看见了这周从未出现在网球场上的榊。榊太郎似乎并不关心这边比赛的情况，若有所思地看了看手机，又把它收起来，接着望了望正选活动室，随即缓缓收回目光——所有神情都自然而然地溜进凤的视线里，直到另一个人出现在榊的身边。  
网球部部长，迹部景吾，二年级。这人刚转来冰帝时惹出的骚动和麻烦连幼稚舍的小朋友们都一清二楚，不得不说，家世、财富、天赋、能力、待人接物，迹部样样都配得上冰帝学园学生会长的地位，也配得上网球部的王位；他甚至可以越过监督代理部内的所有事务，事无巨细一一安排妥当，连普通部员的日常训练也是他在管理。作为一个新生，凤在网球部难得见到榊太郎，见到最多的还是迹部。  
就像是榊给他王冠给他加冕，成为自己唯一许可的人物。  
这学期面临比赛，冰帝网球部年复一年地向着全国大赛进发，今年依旧。监督跟部长在一起能说些什么？必定是比赛的事，正选实力，排兵布阵，训练技巧，没什么与新人有关的，可是凤有点好奇，他几乎想要脱离球场，凑上前去细细地听，仿佛那些话里会提到他似的。  
或许他只是想让那边的人看看他，看见他正在为争取正选席位而努力。  
不过这没用，现在他需要面对的是眼前的对手，至少利用发球，赢得一点小小的胜利。  
身体还是不听使唤，网球刚刚离手，挥拍的手肘便告诉他这个噩耗——又一个失误，足以让对手上蹿下跳地嘲笑起来。  
“如果想学网球基础，冰帝可不是个好地方！”对手捡起网球甩着球拍走到网前，满脸都是对凤的怜悯，“不过我可以破例教教你，什么叫做正确的发球。”  
话音刚落，那学长抽手就是一球，狠狠地击打在了凤的膝盖上，让一时没有避让的凤条件反射般抱膝蹲下。  
“看，要这个角度的球才能符合发球的要求！”  
……这太过分了……凤忍耐着挣扎着想要站起来，可是痛感依旧强烈，他能做到的只是猛然抬起头，看向榊与迹部的方向。  
他们没有关注这个场地内的情形，谈话依旧。  
“怎么样？学会了没有？要不要我再来一次？”对手不知道他视线的目的地，只是想要趁胜追击，“这一回我换你的脸试试……”  
“石丸！你在干什么！”冷不防一道喝声，凤对面的准正选石丸顿时收起架势，站在那儿瞪着凤背后一动不动。  
到底是谁？凤刚打算扭头去看，一个人影便越过了他，走向网前与人对峙。  
“刚才被迹部骂得很惨就把火气撒在后辈身上？太逊了！”来人并不高，从背后看只能看见劲瘦的双腿和半长的头发扎成辫子，随着他的话语，那辫子左右摆动，毫无束缚。  
话中一提迹部，石丸就软了双腿，一副快要跪地求饶的模样，在比他矮上许多的少年面前低了头。嘴唇蠕动很久，他都没能说出反驳或道歉，更何况周围几个球场都因这边的骚乱停下比赛，齐齐注视着他——连场外的迹部和监督的视线也扫了过来。  
凤立即感受到了，他想尽快站起来，可刹那间有了身前少年教训的根本就是他的错觉，也跟着垂下脑袋，不敢再看榊的眼睛。  
相持之下，石丸很快打起精神来愤愤地走了，而凤，还没等他振作起来，原先还在帮他的少年便大步过来，劈头盖脸一通教训：“你这也太逊了吧！把冰帝网球部当什么啊！有大个子有蛮力就能打好网球？别笑死人了！”  
这……这更刚才石丸说的又有什么区别……凤在心里念叨着，抬起头来迎上那目光，很快明白了不同。  
没有嘲笑，倒有仗义的担忧，满嘴重话但又像伸出了可靠的援手。这个学长凤在幼稚舍的时候看见过，不过从未打过交道，现在应该是……二年级？  
以他刚才对三年级准正选石丸说话的样子，前辈肯定是个正选。  
“不服气？先别想着往正选里挤，把你的基础练习做做好再动这心思吧！”前辈不再看他，一手插着裤袋一手玩起了球拍，潇洒地出了凤的球场。  
一场争取正选地位的闹剧就这样结束了。凤想起自己的败绩，忍不住张望榊监督所在的位置，那里却只剩下凝视着球场的迹部景吾。部长的目光里充满审视、打量与思考，但凤也明白，迹部的注意力并不在他的身上。  
就凭他这点水平，在网球部引不来任何人的关注。  
只有刚才那个前辈还会顺手……凤想起来，那前辈姓宍户，是他小四那年级任老师的儿子，具体名字记不得了，等他查过冰帝正选的档案才晓得前辈叫宍户亮。  
这总算是凤在冷冰冰的网球部里感受到的小小暖意——可惜没有持续多久，结束部活动后便收到榊的信息，告知他今晚有事，钢琴课需要调整时间，另行通知。  
榊太郎一直是个大忙人，调整上课时间也是常态，可是在今天，凤有点不能接受这个临时改变。  
看来是今天在网球部的表现让老师失望了，所以连钢琴方面都不想再见到我……  
就这么想着，凤无意中看见那双饱含着不可控制力量的双手，陷入深深的沮丧中。  
说不定不仅仅是网球，这身体里恐怖的变化会让钢琴离他远去，让音乐离他远去，到那时，大概就是所有人都离他远去的时候了。  
榊老师便会是第一个。


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

 

凤去上钢琴课了，由他自己决定的。  
印象中他一直是个比较乖的孩子，除了偶尔与父母撒娇似的别扭两句，从没有在家以外的地方违逆过长辈，尤其是榊老师，他跟随榊学习的机会本就来之不易，一向都是老师说一不二的，又怎么会想起要同老师对着干呢？  
可是今天不行。尽管凤不知道老师调整课程时间的事情父母是否知晓，他没有理睬那条信息，依旧在校外用餐并完成全部功课，按照过去约定的时间前往老师的家。  
今晚榊太郎有事——凤很清楚榊遇上的急事大多都应该是要离开家在外面处理的，他这样直接赶去老师的家里肯定会扑个空，但无缘无故的冲动令眼下的他觉得，就算是在老师家门外守上一宿才等到榊的归来，也能够证明他的决定是正确的，他的做法是理智的。  
那如果今晚老师就没打算回来……匆匆的步伐在榊的楼下渐渐化作踱步，几次前后，他都没能直接按下门铃，甚至连手都没抬起来。榊不是未成年的中学生，他没有义务必须在每个夜晚回到自己的家中老老实实地等待天明，而凤在这里等着他上钢琴课的行为也变得毫无意义了。  
凤长太郎是什么？不过是一个每周会到榊太郎家里学琴的学生，应该只是他教过的许许多多的学生之一，他的财富令他并不在乎那一点点学费，他的阅历令他也不会在乎这种在学校里随手就能抓一大把的所谓“音乐特长生”——这么想来，凤长太郎根本算不了什么，与榊生命中种种事件比较起来，一望而过，就应该让他一个人待在门前被抛下一宿又一宿。  
可对于凤来说，今晚是钢琴课啊！这么难得的钢琴课……凤停下脚步，再一次确认书包里装着需要使用的乐谱，总算打起精神，紧闭双眼凭习惯按下对讲机的按钮。  
白费力气。这些天来凤看着榊老师却对着自己发火，根本都是没有来由的东西，根本都是白费力气。他能察觉自己用力皱着眉头，皮肤上有些痛感，连脸颊上都因为狰狞的表情而被干燥的晚风蹭得发痒，恨不得早点松开面孔，用冷水拍醒自己。  
看，老师根本不会在家的！本想按完门铃就地坐下的凤，现在失去弯下腰的动力，或许现在能做的只有迈开腿，把一个不在乎你的人抛在脑后，找个地方可怜可怜自己。  
反正钢琴课已经取消了。反正网球部根本无法进入正选。反正他将来可能就按照家里人规划好的路线读书工作音乐什么的不过是装饰自己的高雅爱好。  
投入那么多心意，到底是为了什么……  
太过沉浸于自暴自弃的痛快感受中，凤并没有注意对讲机接通的提示音，否则他一定会明白，自己苦着的这张脸被榊尽收眼底是何等窘迫的事情。  
“……长太郎？”语调里必须是疑惑，没错，榊告诉他不用来的，但他没有收到信息——肯定是这样，他根本没收到信息。  
“老师，我来上课。”但是那毫无防备的表情显然出卖了他，这回连凤都得硬着头皮把谎言扯下去。他看不见榊太郎的脸，不能猜度对方的想法，只能一口咬定，好像真理在他手上一样。  
“……”没有其他声音，凤的到来打乱了榊的计划，不过很快，他就能解决，“你先上来吧。”  
没想到预想的等待根本不存在，榊在家，并且允许凤继续今天的课程。这就是坚持的好处，凤收获了成功的果实，喜滋滋地乘电梯到达榊的楼层，但他没想到，榊的家里还有别人。  
迹部景吾坐在老师的沙发上，手边放着一个黑色的琴匣，正趁主人给凤开门时候喝起杯中的茶。这茶香凤很熟悉，如果他父母及朋友上门拜访的时候，榊都会为他们准备，但榊从来没有给他喝过。  
白水，或者甜甜的果味糖水，凤长太郎只适合小孩子的饮品。  
而仅比他高一届的迹部仗着自己学生会会长和网球部部长的双重身份，在榊这里先一步被当作了大人。  
榊说今晚有事，就是指迹部吗？看着那杯可以直接入口的茶，凤猜测着对方来此的时间。到底是什么事，竟然可以耽误到他上钢琴课？凤知道自己从一进门就盯着迹部这并不礼貌，可迹部没有回望他一眼，好像他是根本不值得注意的人。  
就跟在网球部里一样。眼神不愿放过对后辈熟视无睹的部长，凤在门边僵硬地脱鞋，直到榊给了他指示：“先去钢琴那边等一会儿，长太郎。”  
“一会儿”，说明事情很小，小到没有必要影响到钢琴课的地步。既然是这种小事，凤竟翻卷起任性的想法，答复老师：“我可以先翻翻乐谱吗？”  
榊太郎的乐谱就放在客厅深处那个从来没有使用过的壁炉旁边，高高低低的架子上并没有按照任何规则将它们分类，仅仅是根据主人的方便堆在那里——像一个宝藏，似乎凤每次都可以在其中找到令人惊喜的财富。  
重要的是，乐谱就在客厅里，虽然距离不近，但至少能告诉沙发那边他的存在，以及他的等待。  
“那你去吧。”榊并不觉得为难，不再管顾凤的自由，自己先坐下了，“我还有些部里的事情要谈。”  
又是网球部。是的，现在是大赛前夕，是最关键的筹备期，监督和部长需要讨论的事情可多了；特别是像榊这样的监督，事务缠身很难抽空来到网球部指导，又特别是像迹部这样的部长，一个人包揽了监督需要做的事，看上去比监督的地位还高。  
那些都与凤没有关系，他宁可独自投入乐谱的矿藏，看能不能从里面淘出新的光亮。  
“我已经安排好了，都大会阶段所有的学校都有人负责，至于其他县的学校，我让人弄了份预算，在邮箱里，您看看有什么要补充的，没意见我就转账过去找人跑腿去。”迹部也不在意房间里还有其他人，把他做的决定陈述出来，没有太多请示监督的意思。这说起的一定是赛前的侦察刺探，凤过去就听说网球部发展过程中很多费用都是由迹部一人承担的，不过今天是第一次听到，翻找的手指不禁顿了顿，真是不得了的部长。  
“这些你放手去做吧。”榊将部里的事交给迹部很长时间了，常规的情况自然不需要多问，“我想听听你对关东这边强队的分析。”  
“今年冰帝进入全国大赛是没问题的，就算是运气不好撞上立海大，也一定没有问题。”迹部开始说了，说了许多凤熟悉或者陌生的校名，对各地的网球队了如指掌；他说起强队自信满满，说起黑马不屑一顾，就算是提起全国大赛的冠军队伍，感觉冰帝也有百分之五十以上的胜算。  
凤就没有这样的自信，如果要他说起自己了解的那几个网球校队，他肯定会不停地渲染某队某人是多么强大，某队某人又是何等高超，就连不知名的小队，或许也会因为凤认识其中的某个选手而被他反复提及，一时半会儿都停不下来，根本就是在比赛前气势先短人一截儿了。  
像迹部这样的人，榊将他当作成年人来平等对话，也是无可厚非的。  
“其实我认为现在最重要的问题还是队内。”迹部结束了前面的分析，也不等榊发话，直接表达自己的意思，“升学导致的战力流失，监督，正选需要补充新血了。”  
这才是今天迹部拜访最重要的目的。  
“哦？迹部你的打算是……”“我吸取了去年一些小教训。”凤从一同入部的同学那里听说，在网球部，比赛负责排兵布阵的一直是迹部，“我要把向日那小子提上来，跟忍足双打。”  
“很有意思。其他的呢？”不置可否，榊的态度是不是一向如此？凤光是听着就会慌张，难道迹部都不担心监督这话里的意思究竟是赞同还是否定吗？  
“可以把目光放在一年级身上。”  
凤停下了一切动作，凭空紧张起来。  
“呵，你这是为了那个跟你一起从英国转来的孩子？那个总是像个仆人跟着你的，叫做……”“桦地。虽然他是我朋友，但我不会在这个问题上徇私。”他们提到的正是小六时跟凤同班那个一言不发的怪人，“不过，监督，桦地确实是个很合适的人选。”  
这，这不还是一样，要将自己的友人塞到正选中来。  
“我以为你看了今天的比赛，会更关注那个锋芒毕露的日吉。”“日吉有值得欣赏的地方，但我们都清楚，如今队里需要的是像桦地那样的选手。”  
凤没有想到，下午榊和迹部在场边似乎从未关注过比赛，可事实上已经把大家的一举一动放在眼中反复斟酌了。  
那么……他们会不会提到……凤长太郎？凤竖起耳朵，身体都从乐谱架边挪开，无意识地贴近离沙发更近的壁炉。不论是榊还是迹部，他们有没有注意到另一个向正选们挑战的一年级新生？  
令人失望的是，这个话题戛然而止，讨论的结果在监督和部长的心照不宣中找不到踪影，更没人再多提起新生们的表现。  
果然……还是不行啊……凤的脑中空空，就听着迹部放下茶杯拎起什么东西走到门边，回头扔下一句若有所指的话：“监督您要是想塞什么人到正选里来，我可是很欢迎的——因为我相信您的眼光。”  
言下之意是，希望榊也能相信他迹部的眼光才好。凤不知道原来迹部跟老师说起话来居然能带着这么强烈的挑衅之意，真是自信到自高自大的地步。  
“我希望你别耗费练琴的时间在网球上，不然你来我这里就是在浪费时间。”榊并没有被他威胁，说起琴的事情来……“琴”？  
莫非迹部也在老师这里学琴？凤猛地想起刚才迹部手边的盒子，看来应该是小提琴之类的乐器。  
迹部在跟榊学习……在此之前，凤还以为整个冰帝学园只有他自己有机会单独跟着榊学习，还为此暗自庆幸呢！可是迹部，去年才从外国转来的迹部就把他得意的资本毁了——他竟然也能跟着榊老师学琴？！  
心里一股莫名的火气上下冲撞着，但凤知道这是在老师家里，他不能表现出自己的任性，他必须是那个老师心目中的凤长太郎，他不能有所怨言。手指下意识地爬上壁炉的石块上，顺着石头的纹路一点点摩挲，很快就来到最上部冰冷的石台上，那里似乎有几个华丽的摆设，凤看得不大真切，他只是循着其间一个光源过去了，指尖碰到一个银色的坠饰。  
十字架？对，是十字架。最普通的那种，毫无花纹，也不大，静静地躺在一堆摆设当中，不起眼，但吸引了凤的注意力。  
他不记得榊有过什么与宗教相关的装饰品，所以十字架才有了特殊之处。凤的眼神停了一会儿才将它拿起来，链子从壁炉上滑落，吊坠稳稳地落在他的掌心里。  
“本以为迹部要花更多的时间跟我讨论比赛的事情，不过看来他都计划好了。”迹部已经离开，而榊走回客厅，转向方才冷落的凤，“没耽误多少时间，我们的课可以开始了。”  
可是凤忘记了钢琴课，他仔细地观察那个十字架，似乎那上面有魔力一般，扫清了先前纠缠在脑中的全部烦恼。  
“老师……”“恩？啊，这个怎么被你看到了……”榊已经来到他的身后，看见十字架所处的位置。  
“我记得，老师不是基督徒。”十字架突然窜进了榊的生活，总会让人感到其中包含特殊的意义。  
“没错。这东西很老了，还是我当学生的时候老师给我的。”榊说着，把吊坠从凤的手里取回来，拎起链子，在眼前晃了晃，“也没什么特别的含义，像护身符，从前我上台演奏的时候习惯把它放在钢琴上，即便满心紧张，也能很快平静下来。”  
能让榊老师平静的护身符……凤情不自禁地盯着那摆动的十字架，觉得特别神奇；不过这确实有可能，因为只是片刻的时候，他也从那小东西上汲取了长久不见的宁静。  
像是一瞬间回到无忧无虑的幼稚舍时代，像是如今全部的烦恼都被魔术盒吃掉了一般……  
但是，凤不能忘记，几分钟之前迹部景吾就坐在那里，他和榊说起网球，说起比赛，说起一切明明与凤有关却能将凤排除出去的话题，令人心中狂躁无比。  
而且迹部能在老师家里学琴……“部长是在跟你学琴吗？”凤的疑问脱口而出。  
“是啊，在学小提琴，他从英国来日本的时候还拿出了好几位老前辈的推荐信，硬是让我收下他这个徒弟。”榊收紧手指，那吊坠再不动了，直挺挺地垂在那边，把凤的烦恼又唤了回来，“也算是师命难违吧？”  
听榊的口气，他还不乐意收下迹部呢！但凤听在耳中就有点怀疑，倒觉得这些话都是骗人的借口。  
能有迹部那样的徒弟，不知能帮老师做多少事，又能免去老师多少辛苦！  
“我……”一赌气，凤的嘴巴就不受大脑控制了，“我也要学小提琴！”  
榊太郎面对这个要求愣了一愣，但很快答复他：“我可不适合带人入门啊，长太郎。”“我想跟着老师学！”凤明白，榊不喜欢手把手带着小孩玩耍似的打基础，如果不是凤当年学了几年钢琴才来找他，他说不定都不会收下凤。  
可他就是想要学小提琴。他想学老师所知道的一切。  
“如果长太郎坚持的话……”榊迂回了起来，“不如我们先来看看你的钢琴水平如何了？”  
感觉要被老师把话题绕过去了，凤急急忙忙想张口，但又被堵回去：“如果钢琴达到令我满意的水准，那我们每周再加一节小提琴课，怎么样？”  
凤迫不及待地点头，却对上榊若有所思的微笑。  
“弹一曲看看你的成果吧。”榊刚说完，这话就驱使着凤在包里翻出乐谱往钢琴边赶。他想要老师的肯定，这难得的机会，他要把握住。  
除了钢琴和网球，他还要小提琴。  
这是凤最近练得正得意的作品。虽然之前榊就说过这曲子有点超过他的年龄了，但他有这个自信，他能完全表达出含义。  
凤一直认为，他的音乐造诣远超过其他爱好，已经足够成熟，可以涉及成年人的精神世界了。乐曲里有欢悦也有低落，有热情也有宁静，这些情感他都明白，他可以用自己的手指说出来，也可以用自己的脑袋说出来。  
他一定能博得老师的称赞！  
满心激动地演奏着，胜利就在眼前，凤仿佛看见自己正歪着脑袋开始用小提琴与榊对话，因为在钢琴上师生二人已经达到了最佳沟通的状态，他们在钢琴上已经可以无话不谈了……  
琴声渐渐停止，整个屋子恢复了静谧的状态。从小时候凤就觉得榊这间豪华的高层公寓没有什么温暖的气息，只有里面充满音乐的时候，屋子才像活动起筋骨来，开始闪耀生命的光辉。  
而现在，一切又归于冷淡……不，不对，为什么老师没有立刻称赞他？再好的演奏都不可能让榊惊讶得说不出话来，但只要达到他要求，他都会不吝惜称赞。  
凤悄悄扭头探看倚在墙边的榊，那脸上的神情没有给他准确的答复。  
“……老师？”凤不能忍耐这种沉默，之前积累起的志得意满会被时钟的秒针偷偷放出身体，他担心还没等到榊的评价就像泄了气的球一般，露出难看的神情。  
“我应该想到的。”没有前因后果，榊平淡地说了句话，令人更加迷惑起来，“这不是你的错，是我疏忽了。”  
错……我犯错了？心里的不安攀升在最高的等次，凤的双手离开琴键，搁在腿上任何的部位都好像是不正确的，差点自己绞了起来。  
错误到底在哪儿？老师你快告诉我！  
“长太郎……”榊没有急着指出问题所在，他走过来，在琴凳一端坐下，惹得凤自觉为他腾出点地方，“我明白你现在很着急，甚至可能会烦躁很久，但你得听我的建议。”  
什么？凤都没有意识到，他现在盯着老师双眼等待建议的神情里有的，近乎虔诚。  
“别急着迈开步子，也别急着长大。多看看周围的风景，你总能发现你想要的。”  
老师这么说，到底是什么意思？凤想追问，可对方的神情颇为神秘，好像他即使问了，也不会作答。  
“如果你实在无法管好躁动的内心……这个给你。”榊张开手掌，让银色的吊坠再一次落入凤的手中，“相信它吧，它会使你的心安静下来的。”  
这吊坠……这十字架……榊老师是送给我了？难以置信地看着掌中的小玩意儿，凤不敢眨眨眼睛。  
确实，不过是一秒钟的时间，无论是得意还是焦虑的心情，都不见了。  
这是榊给他的护身符，能给他带来宁静的心。  
“好吧，忘记刚才的曲子，我们来试试这些。”榊说着，从钢琴上抽取一叠曲谱，“这是我为你挑选的，一定很适合你，长太郎。”


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

 

“之前还没发现，你画得还真不错啊！”手上捧着四个三明治满意地在凤身边坐下的前辈无意瞄了一眼素描本上的图，忍不住又多看了几眼。  
国中一年级第一学期过了大半，凤长太郎渐渐适应了新的生活节奏，这几周已经找到了学校生活的间隙，让一直歇在家里的素描本又钻进书包，活用起来。  
素描本，彩色铅笔，随身带着基本的绘画工具只是小小的兴趣，这比班级里那些同学一看美景只知道掏手机出来有趣多了。笔下的风景，眼中的风景，实在的风景，其实都是各有不同的，如果简单地让机械记录，结果总是乏味的；而绘画就不同，尤其是凤偏好让现实中的画面在画纸上变得更加浅淡，让现实中略显坚硬的色彩染上柔和的感触，这样连满是人潮的景致里都生出了安静的错位感。  
凤从小就喜欢宁静的美，这是那些炽烈的色彩无法表现的，只有轻盈透明的颜色才有这种力量，让观赏的人和画画的人一起沉溺融合进去，陷入梦境一般的陶醉，但又能无比清醒地看清色彩中的每一个细节，整个世界里的声音都磨合在一起，嗡嗡地消抹掉界线。  
不过这只是凤的理解。这样细致的色感许多旁人都不会在乎。比如身边这个宍户前辈，他总会说些煞风景的话：“唉，你看这边这丛草的颜色不对啊！还有那棵树，叶子用大红色不是挺棒的嘛，看起来特别显眼！这里也是……”  
宍户比较执着于他肉眼所看到的“真实”，并且根据自己的喜好强调出来，希望大家都知晓他的喜好。凤听了他的意见，暗自笑着，手上按照宍户的意思添上鲜艳的颜色，破坏了原先的平衡。  
不过宍户看不出来不协调的地方：“说真的，你的音乐和美术都很棒啊！我就没这个本事，所以选都不选这些麻烦的课了！”  
就算是个外行人，被人表扬总是很开心的事，何况说出赞美的是凤的朋友。  
加入网球部以来，凤最大的收获，就是跟宍户亮成了朋友。宍户是二年级的正选，并且负责单打，水平很高，是凤根本无法企及的，但因为最初比赛斥责的那几句话，凤便得到了一个朋友。  
凤的人缘一向很好，同学们都觉得他充满善意容易相处，但结果凤得到的只有一致好评，没有一两个真挚的朋友。  
宍户是他上国中以来交到的第一个朋友。虽然除了网球他们俩并没有更多共同话题，但宍户就像是他的哥哥一样，尽管有时嘴巴坏点，还是为了他好。  
说起网球部，自从刚入部的那次比赛，凤再也没有参加过，只是专心日常练习。在那次一同比赛的新生里，桦地崇弘进入了准正选的阵容，而日吉若并没有入选，至今还锲而不舍地挑战着。桦地的结果肯定有迹部力挺的作用在内，日吉的精神凤非常钦佩，只不过凤本人不会这么做了，他知道差距，他还需要大量努力。  
在这方面，宍户前辈是个很好的教练。他们俩的打球方式不尽相同，但宍户观察了他一阵就明白如何点拨；而凤听取前辈的意见，一点点提升自己发球的成功率，正在一步步控制身体横冲直撞的力量，最近训练时的表现得到不少前辈的赞许，令他充满喜悦。  
“下学期你可以试试竞争正选了——等这次全国大赛结束就去试！”宍户这样的话说了不止一次，不过他不知道这正好戳中了凤心中一块阴暗的地方。  
加入网球部快一个学期，作为监督的榊从未跟凤讨论过网球方面的事，就算话题在凤的眼前走向了网球，榊也会不着痕迹地把它拉回来。凤还记得那次在老师家里听到的对话，一年级新生中，监督和部长考虑过的人选只有桦地和日吉，而凤长太郎就算站在他们身边，他们也不会想起，就像他从没出现在网球部一样。  
大概是自己的水平至今没有达到榊的要求，至少不像他的钢琴水平那样出众到足以打动榊的地步。每次想起这件事，凤的注意力都会渐渐挪到颈项间的那枚吊坠上，那个榊送给他的银色十字架。  
据说能让心情平静下来……的确如此，项链每一次都会使他安稳镇定，如果有空他还能耐心观察周围的环境，提笔记录在本子上。  
画着画着，凤忘记了现在还是午休，而他的午餐正在一旁等待他，只是一味追求虚幻世界一般的宁静。  
“你多少要吃点饭啊！”宍户迅速解决了三明治们，视线停在被凤冷落的午餐没有离开过，“你吃得这么少，怎么长这么高的啊！不科学啊！”  
凤明白，宍户又没吃饱。把素描本放下，打开了便当盒——母亲喜欢准备便当，这正好给他不去学校餐厅而是坐在校园中画画提供了方便。  
“怎么又是鱼？你该吃肉！肉！多吃点肉，不用多久你就能超过迹部那个跟班了！”一边嫌弃有些清淡的菜色一边不停嘴巴地吃起来，宍户对凤家妈妈的手艺一直赞不绝口。  
凤喜欢跟宍户前辈分享食物，那会让他真正体会到自己交了一个同龄朋友。两个人一起吃，午餐很快见底，凤又能捡回素描本继续了。  
“……喂，想问你件事啊。”宍户难得沉默了一会儿，突然语气正式地说起话来，“如果，我是说如果，我想追个喜欢画画的女孩子……我能干点什么啊？”  
凤停下笔，盯着宍户的脸看了好久。这是他第一次听到同龄人跟他讨论起感情问题。  
“前辈喜欢的是……”“我是说如果，只是如果！”“二年C组的……清水？”说起冰帝国中部喜欢美术的女孩，凤第一个想起的就是这个人，而且她还跟宍户同班。  
“啊！”被猜准了，宍户捧着脑袋，他怎么就藏不住一点事情呢？  
“前辈想追清水？”凤并不了解那个学姐，只是听美术老师提起，拿她的画做课堂上的范例；但如果说自己的朋友喜欢她……凤还真的不知道该怎么思考这个问题才好。  
“对对对，我是挺喜欢她！可这家伙在班上根本不理我们这些不修美术的男生……你有没有什么办法啊？”  
说起清水学姐，天赋很高，态度高傲，周围总有群小女生绕着她转，就算凤是个恋爱高手，对于攻略这样的人也肯定要花不少心思——更别说凤对恋爱的事情一窍不通。  
从幼儿园起就有被女孩子告白的经历，可凤总是不知所措，甚至根本连拒绝的办法都没有，有时会被对方误以为同意，自行纠缠上来，折腾得凤只能装作不认识对方而让她们死心。  
恋爱到底是一种什么样的心情？恋爱到底是为了什么啊？凤至今没想清楚过，更何况对他们这个年纪的孩子来说，根本只是一种过家家游戏吧？  
凤长太郎就从来没有感觉到所谓的“爱情”是什么东西。  
还是因为年纪太小了吧……但是似乎身体又已经长大了……不行，凤不能多想这个问题，从春假起被梦带来的罪恶感又曾出现过几次，可再没有清晰的梦境了，让他也不能进一步判断让他成人的罪魁究竟是什么。  
“前辈……你跟我说恋爱的问题……”简直就是问一个出生不久的婴儿将来要成为什么样的人吧？凤真的说不出建议，他只懂音乐只懂网球只懂画画，他甚至不懂那些跟他有相同爱好的人心里在想些什么。  
“你不能这样啊，最少也要跟我说说你们喜欢画画的人平时都爱干些什么啊！”宍户认准了一个问题容易拿出永不放弃的态度来，“如果我要约她出来，找什么样的地方比较好？”  
这……“美术展，怎么样？”凤想起来了，最近家里刚拿到一些招待券，是水准比较高的展览。  
宍户眼睛一亮：“好主意啊！不过你说我能看懂吗？”  
这……有点……“要不，前辈，我先跟你一起，给你讲解一下？”这样如果宍户再约清水过去，应该知道一些要领了吧。凤想得很理想，也不管自己的讲解前辈最终到底能否消化下去，单纯想要帮这个忙。  
“太棒了！就这样办吧！”宍户跟他一样，想不了那么多，“就这周末，我们一起，看完之后我们去打球怎么样？！”  
能跟宍户一起打网球，凤受宠若惊，立刻答应了这个约定。  
他希望自己的网球水平能进步得更快一些，再快一些。  
“不过话说回来，你都没有喜欢的人吗？”似乎解决了自己，宍户想起这个学弟；看他一脸茫然的模样，还真是难以置信，“不像啊，你给我一种是会在幼儿园就喜欢漂亮的老师的类型啊！”  
怎么可能呢，老师什么的……凤可以保证，他从来没有动过这个心思，从小他对所有人的态度都太相似了。  
“真的？连一个特别的人都没有？”宍户还是不信，继续追问，“就是每天时不时都会想起来的人，一个都没有？”  
真的，现在每天能被凤想起来的除了音乐就是网球了，怎么会藏着这样一个人不跟他所尊敬的前辈坦诚呢？对着宍户那张显然不能被糊弄过去的脸，凤低声说：“我每天就想着怎么多挤出点时间练练钢琴练练网球，能多弄几套乐谱就开心得不得了……怎么会有前辈说的人……”  
“这可不行，你将来又不能娶个钢琴当老婆！”宍户真是不能理解凤这种沉浸在艺术世界里家伙——没准清水也是这样的人，“要不，以后再有女生向你告白，你就接受了试试看嘛！”  
这怎么能行呢……但是……“那就，按前辈说的吧。”“这才好！有机会就别放过啊！”宍户不愿承认，其实他在这个问题也一窍不通，根本没资格指教凤什么，不过想照顾这个学弟的心情不改，能帮他一把就得帮！  
到了国中，恋爱就必须成为必修课了吗？凤有些茫然地对着自己的画，原先平稳的景色被宍户随口的指点变得一团糟，尤其是后面添上的那团红色，一时间想不出办法将它周围的色彩改成什么样才能让人松口气……  
恋爱吗……  
凤还是不明白这种属于其他人的颜色。  
与其思考这些，还不如想想周末如何能给前辈那缺根筋的脑子里塞点美术常识进去……反复琢磨耗费了午休全部时间，连下午的课凤都昏昏沉沉不知所云，还是部活动前手机上接到的讯息让他清醒了一点。  
“这周末成濑佑一演奏会有个小范围试演，下午场，明天给你邀请函。”  
成濑先生！他的钢琴演奏会本就难得，更何况是不对外公开的下午场次！凤看着老师发来的内容几乎同时露出惊喜的笑容，可情绪又在瞬间跌落下来。  
他刚答应周末跟宍户前辈出去的事。  
不，不能抛下前辈，出尔反尔是很严重的罪过，但是榊老师这边……凤咬了咬嘴唇，决定推辞这难得的演奏会。  
讯息应该怎么写呢？“抱歉，与前辈有约了”？“对不起，周末已经安排好了”？还是说“辜负老师的好意，家里有点事情”？凤有点犹豫不决，按说他不应该对老师说谎，应该据实相告，可一想到拒绝榊的原因是要给朋友的恋爱问题支招，还有练习网球……似乎怎么都不易开口。  
而且，这是对着榊老师，只是用一条讯息就回绝的话，会不会显得太失礼了？  
“……”听着拨号音，凤发现自己还一时冲动回老师电话了；如果是这样，应该就会显得比较郑重吧？  
不过，如果是听着榊的声音，凤真的没有自信可以把话说得婉转一点，更别说想说点小小的谎言了。  
“长太郎？也对，是下课的时间了。”榊那边并不像凤这边的安静，有些杂乱的细声，间或有破碎的旋律，不过至少不是街道的声响。  
“……老师不在学校？”本想直达主题，可还是忍不住先问了一句无关的话。  
“恩，目前不在东京，在关西。”榊顿了一下，补充道，“这边乐团有点事情。”  
榊太郎许多年没有上过舞台演奏了，但日本这边古典音乐圈里总有很多事情要麻烦他。没有课的时候满日本跑对他来说是常态，有时因为急事影响了冰帝的课程还需要调整也是会有的。  
“那是我打扰老师了。”凤一想起对面可能是在严格的排练场上，他这么贸然打过去肯定会让老师困扰，“老师……这个周末，我可能不能去演奏会……”  
说出来的时候就是如此艰难，凤有点不想听见榊的追问，赶忙接下去说：“我答应陪宍户前辈去美术展，对不起，前辈还说要指导我打网球……老师，太抱歉了！”  
“没关系啊，我是看到演奏会是下午，结束时间不会很晚，你可以不麻烦父母自己去，所以才邀请你的。”榊自然原谅了他，“既然你已经有安排了，那邀请函可以给其他人。”  
等真正拒绝了，凤就满心失落和遗憾了。以前他也接受过老师的邀请一起欣赏音乐会，但因为晚场的结束时间，榊总是会同时邀请他的父母，确保他的安全。而这一次，这难得的下午场……连声道歉，凤不知道该如何平息自己心里的悔意，如果跟宍户再晚一点讨论这个话题……是不是就不会与这次机会失之交臂了？  
“去看美术展？能懂得欣赏美术真是件不容易的事，我除了服饰搭配，连一点美术知识都不通啊。”榊说着，听在凤那里都是自谦——老师虽然不画画，但家里挂着的画品位档次极高，怎么可能不懂美术？  
“不过你说宍户……”榊提起了前辈，这让凤胸口突然紧了紧。会不会是觉得跟宍户去看美术展简直是天方夜谭进而怀疑他说话的真实性？可这其中……清水学姐的事情……凤真不知道如何跟老师解释了。  
会被老师教训不该管这些闲事吗？忐忑了好一会儿，榊居然也停下了这么久不发一言，等他再开口，说得却是跟前面无关的话了。  
“长太郎，我没想到，你对网球的事这么认真。”  
自从加入网球部，榊太郎第一次正面跟他提起了网球，居然说的是他的态度。  
难道我从一开始提交申请就是一副来消磨时间来玩玩的样子？这回凤真的不知该怎么回答了，好像只要张口，他都会说出对老师不敬的话。  
……原来被否定的，根本不是技术不是能力，而是态度吗？无力感爬上凤的身体，让他想就地坐下，或者干脆挂掉电话切断电源，找个地方好好静一静。  
他最惧怕的就是老师的否定，更何况是对他最真切最赤忱的地方发出的质疑。  
“长太郎，别担心，我都明白了。周末玩得开心点，我下周跟你说成濑演奏会的事。”像是察觉了他的心情，榊选择不再细说下去，而是将凤一个人留在了电话的另一边。  
别担心……你知道我在担心什么？  
你都明白了……你明白什么了？  
理智的声音告诉凤，不能迁怒榊老师，老师没有义务如此关怀他内心的每一个变动；但他跟老师明明已经离得这么近了，他每周都能听到老师的琴声老师也都能听到他的，为什么会被误解？  
老师根本什么都不明白！  
……那么你自己呢？你对老师又了解多少？少得可怜，根本连才转来一年的迹部都不如吧？  
不过是个痴迷虚假安宁世界的骗子而已。根本连自己都看不清。  
老师他到底明白了些什么？想把自己无力的思绪通过电话强塞到另一头，可最令人无奈的是，电话已经挂断了。  
我在干什么？我到底在烦恼些什么？凤终于撑不住了，靠着墙在角落里坐下，眼前翻翻覆覆出现的都是包里的那幅被人搅乱的画，以及那画上触目惊心的红色。  
不行，刚才没有及时应答老师的话，这太不应该了，他还没有向老师道歉……  
抬起手，看着屏幕上已成过去的通话，指尖来回挪了几圈，终究没有按下拨号的键。  
凤知道，他太在乎榊的看法了。  
可是，事到如今，他学不会忽视榊太郎。


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

 

在全国大赛之前网球部有一次正选合宿训练，参与人员的名单上写着凤长太郎的名字。  
并不是凤突然在全国大赛前成为正选——所谓正选训练，总不能只在正选与准正选中寻找对手，他们需要各具特点的陪练，而凤的名字就写在陪练这一栏——尽管如此，他也能成为部内众人羡慕的一员。  
一年级的部员开始在他耳边念叨传闻中部长大人的豪宅和私人球场，那些绘声绘色的英式管家服务，听上去似乎是他们亲身经历过的。合宿的地点是迹部景吾在东京的私宅，据说其中设有专业的训练器材和一流的网球场地，一般不会对外出借，而冰帝网球部去年的几次集训都安排在那里。  
凤对于这些外部条件并没有多少兴趣，但入选名单就是对他的肯定，意味着他离正选又进了一步。  
今年的比赛冰帝一路顺利，虽然战绩中也有小小的瑕疵，但只要能拿到全国大赛的入场券，他们就完成了第一个目标。凤在啦啦队的席位上度过前面的赛程，光是看着比赛即已心潮澎湃，接下来尚不知道会遇上什么样的敌手，他满心期待正选们能以最佳状态，拿下名次。  
在加入网球部之前，凤从未想过世界上还有一种运动，可以跟沉浸在激昂的乐曲中一样激动人心，现在，他充分体会到网球和运动的美感，一想起先前曾在心情动摇的时候犹豫过加入网球部决定是否正确，凤就泛起一阵羞愧。  
无论最初是为了什么，在做出选择之后，就必须一心一意地坚守下去，而不去思考开始时的缘由。  
凤喜欢榊太郎。  
这个事实是在他强撑着自如神情为宍户前辈解说了一上午美术作品之后突然发现的。像被宍户搅乱的那幅画一般，格格不入的红色疑点在凤的内心扩展开来，翻来覆去，只有这样一种唯一的解释了。  
他喜欢榊，喜欢老师。  
宍户会在观赏每一幅画的时候想起心目中那个热爱绘画的高傲女孩，掩不住焦急的心情，一遍又一遍地追问凤“她会不会喜欢这个”；凤没办法回答这样的问题，他最多只能帮前辈分析画上的主题和优点，他怎么会知道素不相识的清水前辈的喜好。  
可是宍户想知道，他想知道对方任何一种偏好，就算是用上猜测的办法，他也想弄清楚。  
凤也想知道。虽然由于他想要得到大家的认可而一直在揣摩该如何做一个不与大家的喜好相冲突的人，但从小到大，只有一个人让他无时无刻不在乎，对方的感受，对方的好恶，对于凤来说都是最重要的事，能够彻底影响他的心情和人生。  
只有他的钢琴老师榊太郎而已。  
或许有人会反驳，说这只是将来自老师的过量压力转换了表现形式，是再平常不过的事情——比如宍户前辈，他要是听了肯定会教训凤，说起自己对班级导师的恐惧，恐惧到了隔着一条走廊都能分辨出对方的脚步声——这与真正的在乎与真正的喜欢显然是不同的。  
但这不对。这不是凤的想法。凤跟他们任何一个人都不同。  
对凤来说，榊老师是个独一无二的人——他紧盯着一幅不符合色彩浓艳的抽象画，深陷其中，一时间忘记了身边的宍户，正视了这个事实。  
其实这样就好了，他所有的紧张与躁动，都找到根源了……  
他是为了榊加入网球部的，他是为了占有老师生命所有组成部分才去选择一条艰苦的路程的。他会一直坚持学钢琴、他想开始学新的乐器、他不希望落下任何一节课程，也一样，都是为了榊。  
突发奇想般的感情冲动，回头一望，才发现自己竟然能保持状态冲动了这么久，看起来超越了“冲动”的含义。  
这根本不是前辈正在烦恼的“恋爱”问题。即便是“喜欢”，凤也明白他对榊的想法是完全不同的。这不是“恋爱”。  
他只是离不开榊而已。  
没关系，没有什么值得烦恼的。凤想着。只需要待在老师的身边，就没问题了。  
凤这几周没有见到榊。网球部的训练是迹部负责，全国大赛之前的比赛是迹部负责，连宣布合宿名单的时候，榊也不在场；更别说学校的音乐课有代课老师，而钢琴课给凤放了长假，应付他的只是给监护人的讯息，勉励凤在家认真练习。  
这不是第一次，榊忙碌的生活从凤刚开始跟他学习的时候便是如此，不曾稳定过；凤还是个孩子的时候会猜想老师一定是个不得了的人物，每天坐飞机来往于世界各地，参加很多高档次的秘密演出，平时来往的朋友都是世界上最强大的人物。实际上没准就是这样的，可惜凤只是榊不起眼的学生，没资格过问，也没资格了解其中的故事。那时的他总会在看着日历等老师回来的情下度过空荡荡的日子，期待老师会突然出现，结束比预定要短一些的假期。  
最近老师去哪儿了？看来是国外，国内那些音乐家耽搁不了老师这么长的时间，只有偌大的世界可以绊住老师回来的脚步。凤没有给榊任何信息，也没有因一直焦躁不安的情绪给榊任何电话，他沉浸在冰帝网球部的比赛中，更换了祈祷的方式，在一次又一次呼喊口号的声音里，在一回又一回挥动球拍的力量里，希望自己的期待传达给不知在何方的榊。  
网球变成凤新的支柱，在他失去与榊一同奏响乐音的时候，帮他把榊带到自己身边。  
尽管榊没有指导过他打球，一次都没有。  
凤的手指又不经意地触动了胸口的吊坠，就好像榊太郎就在那十字架之上似的。  
……马上就是全国大赛了，老师还不打算出现吗？心底潜滋暗长的疑问，在心里渐渐蔓延开来，所幸还没有揪住他的整颗心脏，榊便出现在他的视线中。  
冰帝的监督总归要参加全国大赛前的集训。榊是合宿第二天一大早来到迹部家的，还是一贯的模样，头发纹丝不乱，西装平整如新，完全看不出坐了一夜飞机的迹象。  
监督刚从海外回来，先去休息了，今天上午还是我来主持训练。上午出现在球场上的依旧是迹部，不可一世地指点部员们，而早上那个无懈可击的榊，直到晚餐后的训练才出现，像每次出现在网球部时那样，远远地站在高处，一言不发。  
“……你看我们的监督就是那样，在心里不动声色地把大家都批评了一番，最后只有迹部知道他的想法。”今晚正选里的单打选手被分配了搭档，组成双打对战，凤跟宍户前辈搭档，正振奋了精神迎击对手；没想到回合的空隙，连宍户都关注起榊的存在，嬉笑着指点凤琢磨榊的监督手法。  
果然迹部又在榊身边，两人在悄声议论，用眼神指点起在场内拼搏的正选们，两双眼睛都冰冷得看不出温度。训练不允许凤停太久，等他再次抬起头来，榊又成了一个人，而迹部回到球场上，将在进行单打练习的忍足叫到一旁比划起球拍来。  
“我说的没错吧？”宍户得意地补充一句，他在球场上对其他人的观察能力极强，更懂得设身处地思考别人的战术，揣摩起监督的意思，看起来易如反掌。  
可惜前辈这招用不到他的感情问题上。就要更换场地了，凤有些担心后面换到很难直接看见榊的位置，便拿着毛巾呆在原地，有些贪婪地望着高高在上的男人。跟早上完全不同的西服，胸口的手绢也换了一块，但脸上的神情和发型完全没变，总是一半游离于网球之外，思考着其他事情。  
这就是他喜欢的人。难以置信。他居然在自己没有觉察时喜欢上一个人，这么多年。  
毛巾擦过颈部，勾住胸口的十字架，凤发现心情前所未有的平静。  
“……我说，会喜欢C班清水那样的女生，宍户，你根本就是喜欢男人吧？”忍足侑士刚冲完澡，随口嘲弄起在一旁奋力擦着湿淋淋头发的宍户亮。  
一天的训练结束，除了迹部有单独的更衣室，其余正选准正选和陪练都使用同一个巨大的更衣室；凤因为跟宍户熟悉，会被前辈拉到正选这边来，虽然发现正选前辈们都很好相处，但他还是安安静静的，只是听他们说那些打趣的话。  
“滚吧！别跟我开这种玩笑！”不知道谁传出来的，宍户喜欢清水的事半个网球部都知道了；而宍户犹豫至今都没向清水展开攻势，现在被大家一说，更是畏手畏脚起来，“我就是喜欢那种，大眼睛、长腿、短头发、不大说话看起来很傲气的女孩子！忍足你肯定眼镜戴久了都近视了，她哪里像男人了！”  
“宍户你别跟侑士认真，他刚被迹部用监督的名义教训过——他可没少看过清水的长腿！我就见过！”忍足的搭档，小巧灵活的向日岳人借机打压忍足一通，得意地笑着，“不过我看清水身材不行啊，宍户你要是看上E班的小田原我倒觉得眼光不错……”“诶诶？小田原？她长得很像X公司刚下水的女优耶！”一讨论起这个，总是睡不醒的芥川慈郎突然醒了似的，想抓个人跟他讨论那些活在录像机里和杂志上的女孩——其实他也根本没看过多少，但对这些女孩如数家珍就是国中男生的勋章，有时比自己交过多少多少个女朋友还值得骄傲。  
“不要把她跟那种类型的女人相提并论！”宍户的恋爱问题就是他被大家抓在手中最大的把柄，不管他在球场上多么令人畏惧，可到了更衣室里，他就成众人“欺凌”的对象，“还有……你们要是谁敢去跟清水说起这事……我绝对揍你们哦！”  
前辈，都闹得人尽皆知了，清水怎么可能还不知道呢……凤听着都觉得无奈，忍不住笑了出来，立即引起心中仍有不平的忍足的注意。  
“‘大眼睛、长腿、短头发、不大说话看起来很傲气’……宍户，我觉得你这个标准根本就是在说凤君嘛！”歪嘴一笑，看来今天忍足不把宍户激得面红耳赤不罢休了。“没错没错！这摆明了就是凤嘛！”话题一绕到凤长太郎这个才一年级就如此高大的后辈身上，满心嫉妒的向日又立刻跳到忍足的战线上，一脸邪恶笑容地逼近比他高出一头的凤，“原来宍户你是因为喜欢凤才一直带着他到处跑啊……就是不知道凤同学，你喜欢哪种类型的啊？”  
没想到战火迅速烧到自己身上，凤愣了一会儿才反应过来；可这时已经没有逃跑的余地了，紧贴着他的向日还在逼问道：“怎么样？凤同学，你不说的话，看来是真的喜欢宍户咯？”  
“不……我，我……”这问题还真难应付。这段对话明明从最普通的国中男生讨论女生优劣开始，可后来突然变化成这样……“我喜欢，态度比较认真的人……”“恩，宍户打球可认真了。”  
“不，不是！我喜欢，能把我们的事情都安排好的人……”“你可不能指望女孩子做好这事儿——除非她是你母亲！”这话惹来一阵笑闹：“别看凤君长这么大个，原来是恋母情结啊！”“不是妈妈也可以啊，比如找个哥哥？”“你这么说太过分了……”“宍户很合适啊，当凤的哥哥什么的……”  
真的无法应付，更别说回击了。凤觉得自己面颊赤红，说不定连脖子都红透了，就是不知道如何洗脱这个“喜欢前辈”的罪名。  
就算他知道自己喜欢榊老师，但他也不能确定这种“喜欢”到底跟前辈们玩笑中一脸暗示的那种“喜欢”是不是相同的……还要他总结一个类型出来……  
凤又不能直接按照榊的条件告诉他们，他喜欢的就是这样的一个人。  
明明是可以百无禁忌的国中男生间的对话，凤的心里却塞满了秘密。他竟然有了秘密，难以启齿的秘密，明明只是简单的“喜欢”，竟然会成为秘密。  
谁都不知道，凤长太郎喜欢榊的事。连榊太郎本人也不知晓。  
“……你们够了吧？非要这样欺负天真后辈才开心是吧？”先憋不住的是宍户，大家戏弄他也就算了，可现在是什么都不懂的凤，空有大个子其实心地纯良的小朋友可不能被他们这样毒害下去，“今天都被迹部骂惨了还是怎么回事？有闲心找茬儿不如明天球场上跟我挑战吧！”  
宍户一认真起来，总是能震住其他人的。  
“哼，就等着被我打得屁滚尿流吧！”自信满满地甩了甩头发，宍户一把将凤拉到自己身后，一副大哥罩着小弟的模样，得意极了。既然宍户都说到这个程度，众人只能悻悻地调转话题……“喂，我听说啊，我们部长大人已经有——初！体！验！了！”“诶！？不会吧，部长除了忙网球部的事情还有时间去谈恋爱？”“干嘛非要恋爱才能有经验啊……迹部不是在英国长大的嘛，听说他在那边……”  
一转眼，吵吵闹闹的又是另一件事了。一群寂寞的青春期男孩意淫起同样岁数的部长大人的光辉战绩，可没有一人能说得出个所以然来。  
这才是正常的国中生活。被宍户拉出风暴中心的凤沉默地站在那儿，看着方才为了维护他还义正词严的前辈转眼就忘记不快参与到话题中去，发现他终究是个格格不入的人。  
女生、女优、恋爱、性经验……他们所说的话他一点兴趣都没有，即便是偶尔想起春假时自己的成长，那些事情也与他没有关系。  
他甚至连其他同学垂涎欲滴谈起的春梦都没有做过。凤所能记得与生理成长相关的梦境里，只有钢琴、音乐，只有一张令人恼火的椅子，只有弹着钢琴的榊老师……  
榊老师……  
对，就是榊老师。凤将梦里的椅子怪罪了一个学期，可到现在才发现那是错怪了它；罪魁祸首，其实就是榊太郎。  
不，不是这样的，那样的梦根本不是……凤很难将在光亮明净的落地窗前弹琴的老师与无意间从同学口中听到的那些猥亵咸湿的无耻的梦联系在一起，老师只是在弹琴而已，只是一个人在弹琴，老师甚至没有注意到他的存在，老师他……  
老师他，他在梦里抬起了头，他在梦里看见自己了……几乎是相同的颤抖，远去的梦中的触觉又一次复苏在凤的身体上，搅合在更衣室湿闷的空气里，热气腾腾的，惊醒了凤的身体。  
……不能在这里继续待下去。  
凤胡乱穿起衣服，训练时穿的T恤如今还带着种在汗里浸透的潮湿，可是他已经没有余裕再去寻找替换的T恤了。挣扎着差点把上衣撕裂，他慌张地收拾起东西，低声跟前辈说了句“先走了”，也不管对方到底有没有听见，比所有部员都提前一步离开更衣室。  
夏夜的风正穿透着迹部家二楼外侧的走廊，那些刻满华丽装饰的柱子没能阻碍凉意渗进凤的皮肤；一扫胸口的闷意，凤不禁驻足廊内，一时忘记赶紧逃回房间倒头就睡的打算。  
迹部的庭院里满是初夏的美景，花卉树木在近处层叠，鸟语蛙鸣在远方交替，尽管背后不断传来中学生的笑闹声，可这一瞬凤已经置身世外，连去房间里找来素描本和画笔的打算都没有。  
楼下正对着室外游泳池，柔和的蓝光映在走廊的顶部，轻轻摇动。凤不会游泳，但任何形式的水光对他来说都有种超越自然的美感——这大概就是自然之中最柔软的变化了，静谧无比的躁动，顺着廊顶悄然而至，笼罩在他近乎入眠的身体之上，潜入衣领中，缠绕起时不时动荡着贴上胸口的十字架上。  
凤发现了，只要有这个坠子在身上，他有时会忘记榊的事情。  
比如此时，他已经忘记了其实榊作为网球部监督，仍然待在迹部家的大院里。  
“……好的，现在可以了，你说吧。”楼下传来的声音有些熟悉，熟悉得足以将凤从恬静的夏夜梦幻中拉扯出来。榊老师从屋里走出来，在游泳池边踱步接电话，开口说的是英语。  
凤有点想逃开。经历了刚才更衣室里荒唐的话题，他还不知道应该如何直面老师。  
可是榊拿着手机，许久都没有说话。凤虽然很少与榊通电话，但他记得，只要他在说话，老师总会适时地给他一些反应，至少让他明白对方是在听着，这样就算说的内容被老师转身忘记，也不会失落太久，毕竟得到了回应；可是现在，榊居然只是听着，不出一声，不给对方任何的反馈。  
凤在楼上，看不到榊的表情，他忍不住探出身体，想靠水面的反射看到……可惜异常沉默的榊没有给他这个机会，而是停下脚步，静立着。  
诡异的气氛，凤被这种不自然的气氛按在原地。他应该离开的，这是榊的私人时间，榊的私人电话，不管多么不同寻常的情感，那也是属于榊个人的，并没有允许凤的窥探。  
可是，正是一个不同寻常的榊，挽留了凤将要离去的脚步。  
“……可是，我离开的时候，还……”终于守到了新的只言片语，几乎是榊脱口而出的话，言语间是凤从未见过的冲动；但这种冲劲来得快去得也快，榊止住了声音，再度陷入沉寂。  
发生了什么？凤只能看见榊的头顶，以及淹没在发梢与衣领之间的后颈，剩下的便是包裹在严密西装中的肩膀与后背，再往下就快融进游泳池的蓝光里，从凤的角度看不分明了。凤有些不明白，这究竟是一种直觉还是因为一种熟悉，他从那一成不变的男人身上看出新的东西，那总是镇定自若的身体，似乎紧绷起每一部分，只等着电话那边带来的信息。  
事情……有那么严重吗？没有听见声音，也没有看见更多动作，凤被空气里传来的震动感染了，那些来自榊的、肉眼无法看见的震动。  
他想下楼想走过去。或许老师根本不需要他这么做，但是……  
“……好的。保持联系。”简短的答复，榊不再沉浸其中，干脆地切断电话。他收起手机，没有多想，更没有停留，没有转过身来让凤看清他的面孔，就打算穿过游泳池，向外走去。  
不行！  
凤不知自己是怎么了，没有得到任何证据，便像只受惊的小动物那样弹跳起来，冲向走廊尽头的楼梯。  
他要追上老师……他，他不能让老师就这么离开……这样的推断根本毫无理由，也许榊只是想在院子里转转透口气，也许他只是想寻一处幽静的位置思考问题，也许他早就计划着在晚间训练后离开，就像平时的他那样神出鬼没……  
但是不行。“老师！”一转眼人已在楼下，凤停在游泳池边分辨了许久，才找到榊离去的踪迹，“老师！等等！”  
榊停下脚步，这才让凤看清他的脸。  
明明跟平时没有任何不同，一丝不乱的头发，上挑的坚毅眉角，细长的眼睛里总含着思虑的光芒——可是凤感觉得到，这不是那个可以淡定地注视着满心慌乱的学生的榊，更不是可以仅凭一两句相似的话便安抚孩子紧张内心的榊。  
“长太郎，怎么不去休息？”熟悉的语调，这种时候还能拿出这样平淡的语调来，老师你怎么能拿得出来？  
“老师，你要去哪儿？”“有些急事要处理。”榊立刻回答；随后想了想，才补充道，“明天再来看你们训练。”  
说谎！明天你不会过来了！凤听见脑袋里有个声音正叫嚣着，逼着他往榊的位置靠近。  
“让我跟你一起去！”此话一出，榊的脸上露出疑惑的神情，他不明白为什么凤会说出这种请求。  
“请让我跟你一起，老师！”  
凤坚持着，他感觉自己被夜风吹干的衣服再一次紧贴在身上，紧握的手心都是汗水。  
“长太郎……”“我跟你一起走。”不再是强硬的语气，凤看着榊脸上一点一点碎裂的伪装，放低了声音。  
尽管不知道究竟发生了什么事，凤绝对不能让榊独自离开。  
他必须陪在老师身旁。


	7. Chapter 7

（7）

 

榊真是个随口撒谎的大人。  
根本不是什么“急事”——就在凤以为跟着榊上车会遇上许多超乎想象的麻烦一路忐忑不安编排着莫须有对策的时候，榊却安稳地将车开回了公寓；正当凤认为大约是必须在家里联系处理解决问题的时候，榊却径自上楼进屋，只字不提便去了浴室，把跟了他一路的凤长太郎抛在客厅里。  
所谓的“急事”不过是平时用顺手了的借口，必要时捡起来糊弄单纯天真的学生，榊太郎连思考都不用的。凤管不住自己，一个人在客厅里回忆过去听见过全部的“急事”，兜着圈子找不到一个舒服的地方坐下。  
想来想去，这整套房子里他最熟悉的只有一个地方。凤穿过紧闭的浴室的门，借着窗外微光摸索到钢琴边坐下，双手反射性地抚摸上琴身，找寻起琴键来。  
这是凤熟悉的钢琴，甚至比家里那台更加熟悉。不说它那不菲之价，光说那些在昏暗的房间里会散开柔和光芒的琴键，便是他每天每夜所企望的东西；也许连艺术也是需要用金钱来衡量的，价值比较高的乐器会让艺术家更容易靠近最高贵的艺术殿堂，至少凤早就发现，自己在这一架钢琴上演奏出来的乐曲，比其他任何一架都好。  
更加完满，也更有激情。  
但这或许并不是钢琴本身的原因。这或许是因为钢琴的主人。  
老师……凤不敢在这夜深人静时唐突地奏起乐来，只将面颊轻贴在琴键上，指尖顺着黑白起伏的山峰谷地跳跃而去，直到胳膊无法触及的地方。  
老师那边到底发生了什么？凤目送着手指的残像跑去了琴键的另一端，在正想翻越高耸阻碍的时候纵情一跃，竟贴上落地的玻璃，去看那被收藏在展览柜里的夏夜景象了。像在梦里似的，看见的是一样的夜晚，却一转眼就从迹部家的大院换到熟悉的地方，原先紧贴在皮肤上的夜晚如今陈列在冷漠的玻璃柜中，像是被工匠捕捉下来的风景，失掉了灵性。  
凤有点不忍看下去，可房子的主人留给他的只有这个。  
一路上榊没有跟他说话，没有解释，也没有倾诉，只是带着他，就像是带着自己胸口的手绢一样，不必关心它的存在。而凤在心里挣扎过几次，想一股脑地问个清楚，可榊的侧脸让他紧闭上嘴，他在担心，问出口之后，会不会被榊直接开门扔到车外，再也没有跟随其后的可能。  
如果能得到的最多只是身旁的一席之地，凤绝不会自作聪明地贪心索要不该属于他的东西。  
接下来，该怎么办？凤的脸颊不再停留于琴键上方，他支起脑袋任目光梭巡在一个个刻板的色块上，很难克制按下的冲动。忽然间水声响起，在安静的屋子里回荡起来，充满节奏感的声响，里面有掺杂起细微的不同——水珠被身体阻断的声音，变幻出多彩的节奏，替代这个家里时常传出的乐音，占据着凤的耳朵。  
无法沟通的榊……这让凤也变得不能思考。他不记得榊的脸上有明显而舒畅的喜怒哀乐，但他能听，听琴中传来的声音，那里面有老师的心情，更能懂得老师对他的看法。即便榊掩饰得再好，不同的乐曲，相同乐曲中不同的节奏，强度，装饰，每秒不同的情绪都会在其中泄露。  
但现在榊并没有在演奏，他用水声阻止了凤的探究。  
既然如此，既然没有榊的乐曲……凤无法放任自己继续沉溺在水声带来的焦躁之总，他紧绷的指头坠落，敲出第一个无意义的声音。  
有了第一个，凤就能找到方向。他想不起眼下该弹什么，只能循着最后停留在他心里的风景开始。  
……原来是夜曲。没错，只有夜曲适合现在的心情了。不是充满幻梦与畅想的曲调，那声音像是叹息，又类似无法倾诉的烦闷，在本是温柔的月光下缓缓扩展开来，遍布全身，时而肆意生长，时而平息热情，在看似宁静的雾气中不断跳动，却无法被人看出踪迹。  
在不自觉的情况下，凤弹的只有肖邦。他的父母并不喜欢，但说不出所以然来；在他们眼中钢琴曲有的只是难度，而没有情感，就算悄然觉察， 也不大会在意。而老师也从不鼓励他练习肖邦，但究其原因，榊总是露出神秘的沉默，对凤说，再弹一遍。  
凤时常在学校练琴，特别是那间由榊管理的音乐教室里。一开始他只会在老师在场的情况下，后来榊偷偷给了他钥匙，让他可以自由来往；而肖邦的曲子，往往都是在那间教室里练成的。幼稚舍时代，榊曾有段时间没办法抽出晚间时间上课，凤便会在午休时去国中部找老师——都是在那间教室里，午餐前榊站在那儿说的话、坐在那儿弹的琴声都还环绕在教室里，午休之后榊准备在课堂上演奏的曲谱有时还在钢琴上，教室里处处充满了老师的痕迹。  
如果在那个教室里练习，就算只有凤一个人，老师似乎也会一直陪在身旁。  
眼前的这架钢琴，有着凤与老师更多的记忆，但肖邦对于它来说，多少还是有些陌生的。这一首升F大调，凤之前没有在榊面前弹过，更别说来到这架琴上；他只知道老师的钢琴有着超凡的音质，但他没有想到肖邦的这曲落在上面引起了更强烈的悸动。  
好像是钢琴代替凤哭了起来，哭着哭着又扯出微笑，可转过身去刮着的终究是泪水。他忽略了这曲子的结尾，让乐段尤其是表现忧愁的乐段回环不停，一遍遍地强调，一次次地攀升，即便他本身因热情的燃烧而快要筋疲力尽，也停不下来。凤不知道浴室里能否听见，如果榊听见，说不定会教育他加入更多的克制吧？但他做不到，他被肖邦的烦恼牵扯出幽静的境地，在琴键上翻卷出连肖邦都没有表现的疯狂……  
他想找个机会，停止这一切；可是连他都不知道自己重复了几遍，变化成了什么模样……他需要平静的瞬间，需要在彻底疯狂前，看清究竟处于何方……  
抬起眼——榊在看着他。凤没有立即停止，一是因为他被音乐束缚在键盘上，二是因为，站在琴边的男人似乎不是他熟悉的男人。  
榊太郎披着红色的浴袍，在黑暗中有些不能分辨是什么红色，乍一看有点熟悉，像极了记忆中被涂抹在画纸上的那种红色。  
榊的肤色并不是特别白皙的那种，在阳光下有种均匀的浅蜜色，可被这种红色装点之后，那皮肤在夜光中有了苍白的感觉；湿漉漉的头发上细密的水珠顺着脸颊滑到胸口，又让敞开的衣领里泛出光泽。  
原来老师的头发放下来是这样的。凤不敢相信自己的眼睛，他竟然看到了其他人从未见到的景象，沐浴结束后的榊，长长短短的刘海一缕缕地贴在脸上，遮住了上挑的眉毛和眼角。  
凤没有见到老师露出这么柔和的神情，或许只是被发型改换了去，或许只是昏暗带来的错觉，或许只是凤还沉在乐曲中失去判断的能力……不知觉间，他的手指离开了钢琴，戛然而止的音乐，让他好不容易清醒过来。  
老师在听他的演奏。不论榊是否欣赏，他在聆听，这一行为就会使凤暗自激动起来，激动得都忘记了演奏本身。  
尤其是在此刻，面对一个看起来不再无懈可击的老师。凤都能察觉到自己的双手缩了回来，在榊的注视下，悄悄地缩回大腿上，乖巧地搁着。可这样的反应并不会令榊满意。  
“继续。”  
榊说着，竟然靠近他，在琴凳的一端坐下来。老师并不像刚才那样注视着他，而是将双眼挪在琴键上，仿佛是期待凤将它们奏响。  
凤不知该弹什么才好，他不愿意继续刚才的那一首，那是属于他自己的，不能为老师演奏。双手抬起垂在键盘上犹豫许久，凤捏了捏拳头，才动了起来。  
依旧是肖邦，依旧是夜曲。这是他在紧张时唯一能想起的音乐家，弹奏肖邦能使他缓解焦虑的情绪，特别是当他面对着榊的时候，他更需要它们。  
降b小调，对于凤来说，这是极富想象力的作品。层层叠叠的甜风模糊了夜色的边际，让一切都蒙上梦境的效果。凤徜徉于用音符描画的独立世界中，早甩脱了肖邦对他的束缚，每个小节都吊出自己的色彩。这曲子凤早先练过，可能还弹给老师听过，许久不弹，依旧熟练，熟练到可以随性改动，看来已经进入骨血，而且能在眼下演绎出与过去不同的意义。  
凤在用音乐抚慰自己，比起前面的乐曲，这一次有些甜软得过分了，甜软得甚至不像夜曲，而是在泛出青色光辉的云朵上安眠，被从指尖轮转出的香气迷醉，忘却四周的空气。  
有点像轻柔的抚触……那记忆甚至是来自幼童时代，来自母亲的手……凤合眼体会着，那样的触感从他的手背上开始，沿着他的胳膊，缓缓爬上他的肩膀，盘旋在他的背后——竟会把夜曲奏出催眠曲的效果，凤觉得很有趣，今晚他与钢琴的共鸣真实地印刻在皮肤上，音乐的联系让他分不清现实与虚幻的界线。  
音乐化作的手，音乐应该像是母亲，世界的母亲，用母性的光芒包容了演奏者与听众；但凤感受到手不同，那手渐渐失去绵软柔滑，反而带着细密的坚硬，像是经过长期摩擦生成的茧一般……  
这……凤不禁从幻景中清醒了一些，但他意识到或许一切仍在其中——那手居然是真实的，刚才触碰他的就是这只手，属于榊的手。  
沿着手背一路爬到凤的肩上，手的主人眼神顺着手的轨迹移动，在凤看来，似乎始终是垂在那里，让人分辨不出其间的流光。凤想把这样的举动理解成恶作剧，理解成对他集中力的训练，可是他没办法制止，没办法停下音乐，因为眼前的一切似乎是被夜曲创造出来的虚假的情景，如果停下演奏，那就不能沉溺其中了。  
老师到底在干什么？理智告诉凤眼前发生的事都是真的，那他只能去理解榊的举动；他在动摇，当音乐带给他母亲一般温柔感觉的时候，榊却在这抚摸之中引出新的意义，令人焦虑不已的新意义。  
片刻间，老师离他已经这么近了。凤发现榊从浴室里带出的热气没有很快冷却下来，而是随着他的靠近而黏住了凤T恤无法遮挡的皮肤，煽动起凤身体里陌生的鼓动。  
乐曲变调了，变在凤的手中，也变在榊的手中。肆无忌惮贴近的男人身上有种平时并不具备的香气，不是榊爱用的那些香水的浓郁味道，也不是沐浴露的清新味道，是水的味道，单纯的热水的味道，混杂着浴袍上那些被阳光浸浴过的气息，还有从衣柜中来来回回染上的深藏的气味，伴随着榊头发上的水滴，忽地坠落，滚动在凤的小臂上……除了手，除了那水滴，榊跟他没有更多的接触，但只需要这一点就足够，足够让凤读出他有些恐惧的内涵。  
也许会是误读，被凤年轻的恶意歪曲的关怀，将榊的好意变幻了意义……但凤再找不出别的理解，如果一切都是他的误会，那这也是榊所期望的那一种误会。  
简直是亵渎，为什么会在脑中这样思考老师的用意？凤的烦恼在脑袋里搅动起来，令他几乎皱起眉头……可是那一只手爬上了他的脖颈，沿着后颈上的发梢向上，竟然缠绕在他的头发里。  
更不可思议的是，凤竟然还在弹琴。乐曲早已脱离肖邦，脱离夜曲，脱离降b小调，变成专属于凤的即兴狂想了。他的手背在颤抖，像个刚接触钢琴的孩子那样无法长时间撑起手背，想找个老师看不见的机会偷懒放下，才能好好地松一口气。  
身体被钉在琴凳上，双腿却不老实起来。熟悉的场景，不耐的挣动，却被紧缩椅子和钢琴上，都因为这个和他越来越近的男人。  
一时间，凤觉得他从未见过榊的脸，那陌生的五官和陌生的气息让眼前的人成为他人，水迹在那张脸上蔓延着，眼角鼻尖和上唇下唇间的缝隙，都被水的斑纹晕染开来，融合在窗外弥散进来的光线背面。  
或许对于一个人类来说，有很多事是不用学习的，比如睡眠，比如觅食，比如寻找最向往的温暖——凤没有办法阻止身体的行动，抓住空气中的热度，找到那唇上的温暖——双手自琴键上离开，他被另一个人的嘴唇牵扯着，履行天性中的占有。  
渐渐深入……凤没有多想也没有深意，只顺着感觉就被拉入温暖的境地，湿润的触感和细微的水声像是之前所听见的延续，好像根本没有那个身着浴袍的男人出现，根本没有自由的降b小调夜曲，根本没有肌肤之间的接触……  
“！”钢琴发出一声惊叹，低音区也有如此尖锐的声音。凤被那不满的声音震得清醒许多，才发现是榊的手心拍了键盘上，而他就是老师失去重心的罪魁祸首。  
他在做什么？！琴凳上的两个人已经不同方才，变成凤倾身过去、即将把榊反扑倒下的姿势，而且，他们俩的唇舌还是连在一起的。  
他在对老师做什么啊！凤认识到自己的错误，慌乱地撤离；榊凝视着他，他想解释，可真没办法为自己找到借口：“……老师，这，抱……”  
道歉的话还没说完，那还在他后颈上的手突然用力，把他的脑袋按了下去。  
又是唇舌的纠缠，凤找不到呼吸的机会只能瞪大眼看着作出这样举动的榊，无力地发现视觉都退化到唇上，彻底蒙蔽了他的判断。  
不可思议，如此热情的身体，居然是属于老师的，居然是属于他的。他面对的是他所认定的喜欢的人，虽然他一直坚持说这种情感与那些同学们说的不同，但他没想到有这样一种冲动，可以支配人心，可以将原本坚定的解读变成全然不同的东西。  
这就是欲望。如今凤的感受和那个梦中完全等同了，耐不住孤单一人，没准那时他在梦中就是为了挣脱椅子，跑到钢琴前，贴在榊老师的身边，在最近的地方看他演奏。麻痹的感觉像是从脚底袭上来的，又像是自头顶一路冲下的，聚集在身体中央，叫嚷着要把自己塑造成失去控制的怪物。  
而榊老师……当凤的双手依旧撑在琴凳上完全不敢触及榊身体的时候，榊那令人困扰的手抚摸上他的下身——不可预知的动作，榊在他还没反应过来的时候，解开了他的裤子。  
那应该烫热的手现在被凤反衬出凉意，引来凤一阵阵的颤抖。老师……老师他在……这个部位从来没有被其他人碰过，就算是幼年跟玩伴们闹得满地厮打的时候，凤也会保护着那里绝不让人碰到，可现在他任由榊摆弄。  
榊手上那种凉凉的感觉，令凤回忆起春假梦醒之后，那条莫须有的毒蛇划过的痕迹。果真它们都是联系在一起的，梦，蛇，成人的标志，对老师的想念……燥热的肉体在那冰冷的侵袭后反而更热了，凤被冷冷热热的知觉缠住，脑中隆隆作响，紧张的呼吸再也不能被另一个人霸占，他尽力挣脱出来，大口地喘着气。  
“……”原本在凤唇上的唇正贴在他耳边，一样是喘息，却比他的冷静；可怕的是，那微弱的翕动引着唇瓣上湿粘地摩擦起他的耳廓，更别说唇间还有低沉醇厚的声音。  
“长太郎，在我不知道的地方，已经长得这么大了……”  
简直是恶魔的声音！不说他的本意，不说他是否还在影射别的事情，就光说这音调，低得会逗引出身体最深处的震动。  
老师……老师你在说什么！凤一边感到自己下体前所未有的变化，一边被那话中的含义弄得满脸通红。一定是他多想了，一定是，老师不会，不会，根本不会……  
还没想清楚榊到底不会如何，耳畔被湿意覆盖——灵活的舌头，在耳道外滑来滑去，让凤的喉头上下弹动，却发不出一个声音。  
那舌头往下了。耳廓耳垂以及耳后的突起，接着是颈部；刚横着摸索到下巴，又向下反复舔舐着喉头，直到凤忍不住发出哼声，才跳跃到锁骨之间……  
“老师……老师……停下……”当看着榊仅用舌尖把藏在衣服里的十字架扯出来的时候，凤实在无法保持沉默了。这太疯狂了，他从未想过会发生这样的事情，就算他时时刻刻都想着要留在老师的身边，也从未将性预计在内。没错，性，这是赤裸裸的暗示，一个不知身怀多少经验的成熟男人在凤这样的少年面前如此这般，必定能掀起阵阵焚身大火。  
因为凤喜欢老师。他偷偷地喜欢了老师许多年。  
“老师……你……等……”榊没有理会凤言语上的拒绝，扯着他的衣摆，很快就脱下那上衣；谁看到这情况都会明白那虚弱的拒绝究竟是什么，榊不会让一切停止在这时候。  
失去了上衣的阻挡，凤彻底没了主张。坚硬的下体重回榊的手中，被钢琴家的手指在内裤里外不断地刺激着，水渍淋漓，把布料弄得黏糊糊的。他害怕这种感觉，这会使他想脱掉所有会被沾湿会留下痕迹的衣物，但他现在不能脱，他总不能，不能在老师面前暴露全部。  
不礼貌？太过羞耻？凤想不清楚，或许根本就是不想被察觉身体中藏着的渴望。  
他也像那些普通的国中生一样，渴望这样原始的身体接触。  
“老师……别碰了……”灼热到脑中几乎一片空白，凤想维持理智，但找不到更好的说辞；他挣扎间抬手想要紧抓住榊的胳膊，可找不准位置，最终只能扯着榊的衣襟，将他们之间推开距离。  
一瞬间的安静，却抵不过凤身上急躁的烈焰。咬住嘴唇好一会儿，他才能说出自己的意思：“不能这样，老师……老师，我喜欢你啊！”  
原以为一生可能都不会有的告白在这种情况下迸发出来，凤浑身脱力似的揪紧那件浴袍，低着头不敢探看老师的表情。这样说出口了，会不会阻止老师？会不会被老师讨厌？会不会被老师赶出去，彻底疏远？  
凤显然已经忘记眼下的气氛了。否则他就会明白，在这种时刻的告白，根本就是催情的香味。  
“长太郎，我知道，”榊拉开少年抓着他浴袍的手，也不管浴袍衣摆随着动作敞开滑落，而是扶起少年低垂的头，盯着那双六神无主的眼睛，“所以，没关系，别担心，没关系的，长太郎。”  
说罢，跟刚才完全不同的吻自凤的额头落下，游走不定，终究还是来到唇上。没关系……对，没关系……老师都明白，这没关系……喘息慢慢平稳下来，凤的眼睛里像是解开了所有的谜题，直直地望着俯下身在他胸口舔吻的榊太郎。  
“问题是，长太郎愿意和我在一起吗？”声音不知是从哪儿传来的，从凤的皮肤上直接钻进大脑里，不停地问着。  
“……老师，”被对方刺激得小腹剧烈起伏，凤总像是没法说出完整的话一样，“我想，我想跟老师在一起……”  
就算只是待在老师的身边，我也想跟老师在一起。  
他们正在做的事情已经完全脱离凤的想象，但是，紧紧连接的肌肤告诉他，这应该就是在一起的真正意义。  
不论用上何种手段，他都要跟老师在一起。


	8. Chapter 8

（8）

 

人与人之间接触的方式有很多种，在那当中，仅是肉体接触的方式便多得不胜枚举，有些是随时随地便能看见的，还有一些是就算看见也无法想象涉身其中那种种感受的。  
凤长太郎的内心正被一种强烈刺激占据，那明明是身体上的东西，可逾越了鸿沟，冲击着他的灵魂，把灵魂也变成血肉的制品。  
榊的双腿正跪坐在他的两侧，榊的手正扶着他饱胀着的性器，一点点地纳入自己的身体……男性之间的方法，凤听说过，他甚至被好事的女同学诓骗去看过，但那些静态的动态的画面是无法与现实比拟的。  
比如声音，比如呼吸，比如温度……还有些狂乱的空气，绕在交缠的两具身体周围。  
他们的情事并没有在钢琴边继续下去，但榊也没有放开他。保持着肌肤胶着的状态，半挂浴袍的榊带领凤来到这个屋子里从未到过的卧室，拉着他坐在宽大的床上，进而打开自己的身体。那浴袍中再没有遮挡了——在网球部的这段时间，凤没有见过作为监督的榊亲自打球，就算是指导正选，也只是言语点拨，这让新生们一直传说其实监督根本不会打网球——现在凤看见了榊的身体，那些传言一定都是假的。经过良好锻炼的身材，肌肉的线条蕴含着敏捷与爆发力，让看到的人可以感受到身体主人的运动能力；而皮肤上的质感有种失去岁月标志的错觉，真实年纪已经被长期的精心保养收藏了起来，放置在外人无法察觉的角落里。  
但榊就是个经验老道的家伙，他懂得在最准确的时机照顾好不知所措的少年，让少年沉溺在他的引导中，无法逃脱。  
凤就这么看着榊，看着他自行开启身后的密地，看着他几乎撇下凤陶醉在自己的手指上，凤好像从房间里剥离开来，但又被拉扯着根本没办法彻底离去。而且榊知道他在那里，那闲着的唇舌总是变着法子引诱他的注意，让他不能冷静下来。  
脑袋里嗡嗡作响。柔软的床沿，承受不起两个男人交叠在一起的重量，榊跨坐下来的过程中，凤一次次感觉到自己在向下滑去，必须死撑着软垫，才能维持两个人的接触；正是这样缓缓上下的过程，他跟榊的身体若即若离，被老师收下的总只有那么一点点，一点点增多或是一点点减少，湿润的摩擦使他完全不能满足，可是榊的嗓子里发出的声音却像是已然足够似的，让凤想知道满足到底是什么样的。  
……很狡猾不是吗？老师根本只顾着自己的快乐……光是这样想，他便发现自己上当了，没准就是中了那拙劣表演的圈套，被这个利用床的弹力消磨欲望的男人骗走了理智。  
只是极浅的入口，就能使人忘乎所以。之前凤根本不敢触碰榊的身体，除了游走在他身上的手和唇，他都没有感受到榊的其他部分。恐怕那会是不敬，即便是已经处于眼下的体势，凤仍然希望自己能得到原谅，这样才能舍弃贪恋停下来。可惜榊不允许他再度逃避，保持身体最轻浅的相接，榊捉住他躲藏在床上的手，一阵角力，将那手放在自己的皮肤上……  
这下凤的手像是化作吸盘，怎么都挪不开了。不知道究竟是没有被浴袍带走的清水还是渐渐浮出的汗珠，榊饱满的身体上光滑无比，被水光浸润出游动着的魅力，一秒之中便能流转出多样的神采；将凤的手轻轻放开，待它下落的时候又牢牢抓住，不自觉的，凤已经滑到那紧绷着的腰间，更是要来到两人交接的部位探看究竟……  
可是柔软的床不允许他更进一步，被拉离床沿的手再也不能维持平衡，一时疏忽，凤就觉得自己快要拖着榊一起跌落床下了，慌张不已，并未细想便抓住榊的腰，及时翻身趴在床上。  
只不过，等凤定下心来才发现，如今两人的姿势，看起来就像是他强行压制了老师一样……这下他又慌张起来，这样放肆的举动，他得赶紧纠正自己的错误，至少先把那个放在老师后腰上的手拿开。  
也许是榊不喜欢这种居于人下的位置，他轻轻挣动起来，可这样的动作让他的臀部蹭上了凤还没离去的手，令凤腾地想起方才他坐在身上那种尝试。虽然已经离开老师的身体，可后穴的蠕动在臀肉上便能感觉到，凤脑中的城墙轰然崩塌，一时间没有惯有的主张，而是紧捏着那里，凭着本能冲了进去。  
“……呃！长太……等……”榊被他不得章法的动作震得失去镇定，可就这刹那间的反应是平常见不到的，让凤没了自制力，几近狂喜地想多看看老师慌乱的模样。  
没想到男人的身体可以这么缠绵，即使毫无准备，也能为莽撞的少年准备好温柔的去处。起初凤并不知道贯穿之后的动作，只是抵死在深处研磨着，连自己奔涌的欲望都没有消解的办法；但随后甬道深处的推挤令他明白了道理，来回活动起来。  
凤学得很快，才刚熟悉的地方，便开始变起节奏来，虽然呼吸憋红了他的脖子，但他摆出一副玩耍的样子，深得其中的乐趣。榊双腿张开平躺在他的身下，他一次次无意间撞上了那膝盖，感受到了阻碍，于是不假思索地抬起两条长腿，这才发现两个人可以靠得更近一些。  
“啊，那……长太郎……那里……”体势细微的变化却惹来榊巨大的反应，他垂在凤臂上的小腿抖动起来，引来少年讶异的注视——榊艰难地转着脚腕，脚趾从最小的开始慢慢蜷曲着，又忽地挺直，没有放松的时候——这是怎么回事？凤纳闷地停下动作，脑子还没转过弯，右手便被榊紧紧握住。  
“不要停下，就是刚才的地方。”湿淋淋的掌心，榊好像攥不住他的手一样，上下摩挲，“再用力，长太郎，让我更快乐吧……”  
一听能让老师快乐，凤便打起十二分的精神来，蓄积了力量，像是抱着穿透的决心，狠狠地顶撞上去。  
这里？刚开始还不能确定，但一看到榊颤抖着弹起的腰身，凤就明白自己找对了。凤只需要这样，便揉碎了老师的声音，揉碎了老师的呼吸，并且让老师的口中满是自己的名字。  
“对，做得好……长太郎，就这样……长太郎……”榊的低音从喉咙里溢出，粘腻在唇齿之间，时而亢奋，时而模糊，在凤听来，竟不是通过空气传过来的，而是由他们身体相连的震动钻进他身上的。凤想听得更加清晰，想离那声音更近——他看见榊抬起双臂，在空中缓缓挥舞着向他伸来，顿时懂得了那用意。  
压下那双腿，上身向前覆在榊的身上，凤从老师的下巴亲吻到张开的嘴，把主人难耐的呻吟堵在咽喉深处。榊的那双手攀上了他的肩背，越收越紧，要将他整个箍在怀中，永不放开一样。  
他还可以挺动下身，依旧猛烈。唇与唇的缝隙里迸出欢畅的轻叫，榊在凤的身下放纵了一切感官，在本就容易深陷的床上陷入从未有过的深度，不可自拔；手指无论怎样用力好像都抓不住凤，指尖又没有多出指甲的长度，找不到固定自己的位置，只能在少年背部柔嫩的肌肤上留下一道道淤痕。  
过了许久凤才发现了榊难以抑制的激动，猛地意识到，在这里，他居然支配了榊的快乐。  
能将老师的喜怒占为己有，一切全凭自己的控制……凤一想起这样的可能性，浑身上下都兴奋地战栗起来；就算只是这样一小段时间里，他已经因为心理上的满足感燃烧到沸腾，滚烫的血液将肉体的本能烧到灼热，爆发出前所未有的力道。榊的唇被震离了他的唇，榊的手被震离了他的肩，老师竟然会这样无助地惊呼起来，寻索他的身体，朦胧中抚摸上他的脸颊，在脸侧发际间大力揉捏起来。  
下意识紧贴着那双手，温暖得好像要融入自己的身体。凤一直“老师”“老师”地叫着，不知道榊究竟有没有听见，或许老师需要肌肤的纠缠才能明白他在这里。榊的脸上被摇摆着的碎发遮去了不少，但不用仔细看，那眼神中的光辉，似乎在对身上的少年说话。  
更多……还要更多的快乐……真正贪婪的人不是他，不是凤长太郎，而是这个卸下平日面目的男人。  
凤想给老师全部的快乐，但总觉得自己不懂要领。他断断续续地思索，回忆老师带给他的感觉，然后指尖顺着榊剧烈起伏着胸口向下，在小腹上加重了力量，最终包裹起榊的下体。  
脑后的头发被榊紧紧揪住，而男人的腰臀扭动着抬了起来，像是要把性器往凤的手中送一样，又像是不由自主地追求全部的快感。  
越到这个时候，榊越发沉默了，仿佛不知应该紧抿嘴唇还是大口呼吸一般，开合之间有些哽咽，发不出完整的“长太郎”。让凤深陷的地方赌气似的，越来越紧致，绞着凤的东西，疼得头皮发麻。  
不过这种时候疼就是痛快。凤只在梦醒的时候为腹上的体液犯愁过，他从未清醒地享受过这种时刻——吸力从榊的深处传到他的深处，那漫过他头顶的欲望被挑断绷得最紧的弦，反弹回榊的体内——热液喷涌而出，充斥着甬道的每个角落，将两人黏在一起，让两人拉扯出嗓子里最长的音节。  
榊泄在凤的手里，浓稠的白液滴落在小腹上，又被轻微的颤抖扔下了身体，沾湿了床面。他紧闭着双唇紧锁着眉头静了许久，才剧烈呼吸起来，高潮时合起的眼睛勉强睁开，看见了被扔在巅峰上的少年仰着脖子失神落魄的表情。  
原本的肤色如今像红透了的果实一样，汗水淋漓地打湿了红果，清澈的露珠一般，逼人凑上去舔食来自自然的甘甜……刚缓过劲来，榊便支起上身，攀上凤的后颈，边摸着那脑袋边从耳畔一路舔过。  
总算是从峰顶恢复过来，凤的双眼刚对上焦距就看到缠住他的老师。“长太郎，我没想到，长太郎这么棒……”似乎是情不自禁的称赞，对于一个在学生面前极为吝惜褒扬之词的老师来说，这已经是最高的奖赏；凤耸着肩膀不停地喘息，被这样的赞美冲昏了脑袋，也不会去思考老师是不是说得过火了。  
这都不是简单的称赞了，这是鼓励。榊看起来像是舍不得离开他一般，收紧不再悬空的双腿，无意间贴上凤的腰部，汗水把他们又栓在一起。焦躁的情绪又回来了，无法安抚的年轻肉体不甘于敷衍式的接近，凤咬紧牙关，也没忍住出声询问。  
“老师……我可以，再一次吗？”对于少年来说，这就是食髓知味，就是上瘾了；凤有点担心这问题落在榊那边会引来不快——事实是榊挪动了身体，从他的笼罩下抽身而出。  
果然不应该这样……简直是得寸进尺了……凤觉得自己要被刚才还很热情的老师拒绝了，觉得说不定会被老师转身忘却，他都在等着老师下床离去，连一个否定的句子都懒于给他……  
可是榊没有离开。他翻转身体，趴跪在床头枕边，留给凤一个起伏着的背影。凤屏息望着他，这个角度——凤看清了刚才只用手确认过的腰部，还有只有性器感受过的后穴。  
他看清了色彩鲜艳的肉道正翕动着吐出来自他的白色液体，微微颤抖间，只有一道痕迹缓缓滑过，消失在大腿根部的阴影里。  
比刚才那清醒时的高潮更震撼，凤呆愣在原地，直到榊扭头过来，把他拉到自己身旁。  
“不如换个位置？”榊露出暧昧的笑容，有种脱力的错觉，但实际上是展示自己虚弱的一面，将纯洁的少年引上邪路。凤没想明白自己是如何懂得老师话中的意思的，他接受了榊的引诱，俯身其上，吻着榊的后颈和肩胛，托着榊的前胸，从后面进入。不同的触感，不同的角度，榊被他揉进怀抱中似的，从第一刻起便发出低沉甜腻的声响；这又是一种鼓励，凤发现激动的心情似乎超过了前一次那种欲拒还迎的撩拨，他想借着新的体势跟老师结合得更深更紧密。  
“……老师，这样好吗？”“恩……再……快……”“这样呢，老师？”“好，更好……”“那这里，这里？”“长、长太郎……太……”“老师……我喜欢你……老师……”胡乱的吻，落在榊身上几乎成了吮吸，凤沉溺在男人里面，一次比一次激动，好像什么样的高潮都无法让他平静，也无法令他筋疲力竭；而且，老师一直在回应他，在他害怕彻底失去理智停顿下来的时候纠缠他——完全没有了年龄的限制，榊纵情于此，像是逼迫一般，让刚失去童贞的少年一次次地释放在自己身体里，好确认两人是真真切切地连接在一起的。  
凤甚至不清楚他们到底做了多少……他只感受得到自己合上眼之前紧贴着老师的身体，而睁开眼之后依旧紧贴着老师的身体，即使是意识到天已微熹、不知如何面对老师于是想起先说声早安的举动，都被榊阻止了——眼前是老师渐渐靠近的脸，深吻吞掉了晨间问候，看起来榊更喜欢用身体直接打招呼。  
好像忘了昨晚那些身体早无力载负的激情，一个吻，两人煽动起清晨的欲念；唇舌辗转翻覆，榊抓着凤愈见精神的硬物，骑上他的腰身。  
虽然依然会被欲望左右，脑中无法清明，但凤现在能够思考了，他想知道，榊到底发生了什么。  
是什么让榊老师突然变成这样，饥饿地索求来自少年的热情，让教导多年的学生主宰他的身体，忘记所有的羞耻和道德，将凤拉上一条未知前景的道路。  
不，他并不是在责怪老师，尽管凤会觉得从昨夜至今真正被主宰的人其实是他本人，但他不会怪罪榊，他能够感觉到，榊所作的事情，正是顺应了他心中自己都无法看清的渴求。  
如果能够跟老师一起，不管前面的道路如何，都没关系……凤望着趴伏着用身后吞吐他的男人，忍不住从那大腿抚摸上去，直至男人瘫软在他身上，等着他的顶弄。  
凤就是这样一个好学的孩子。翻身压住渐渐乏力的男人，凤用与昨夜不同的温和手法为他排解早上燃起的欲望，一来二去，都有点分不清到底是男人融化在他的身体里，还是他融化在男人那边了。  
如果能一直这样陪伴着你，我的人生变成怎样都无所谓了。  
凤想着，他在老师面前没有勇气撂下这豪言壮语，所以只能藏在心里默念起来。他跟榊已经结合在一起，他已经无力去想与榊无关的事了。  
只是他没想过，等到所有的激情都燃烧殆尽的时候，榊太郎到底会不会在乎一个少年这样一两句的甜蜜私语。  
至少他现在拥有了一切。


End file.
